The Camera Club
by kissedbykai
Summary: **I HAVE POSTED THE STORY AGAIN. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PROFILE TO LOCATE IT. THANK YOU.**
1. The order

TITLE: The Camera Club

SUMMARY: I am Anna Valentine, feature writer for the TORCH. And my next mission is to discover the secret that would destroy the Camera Club once and for all, Even if I have to go head to head with their president, Kai Hiwatari.

* * *

Chapter one: THE ORDER

* * *

OCTOBER 8, MONDAY

_ First off, I am Anna Valentine. I'm 17 years old, and I am female. I have shoulder length brown straight hair, green eyes, and pale skin. I stand 5'6 tall, and I have a slender figure. You are currently reading my everyday journal, congratulations to you; I don't usually let anyone read my journal, since it's a PRIVATE thing. _

_ My parents are—were—Marie Antoinette Cousteau, she is of French origin; and my father is Sir Harrison Valentine, English origin. I have no idea, whatsoever, of how these two people met, but I think they met in a hijacking—such a time to meet._

_They bore me unto this world of glitz and glamour, riches and poise. I lived like this until that unforgettable day, MARCH 15, my parents both died in a car accident. __My family became bankrupt, because of my father's best friend, he created on our family. He was the one that prospered with the use of our never ending wealth. I became an orphan when I was 6._

_I lived with my aunt in the country side of England for two hard years. She wasn't rich as my family, since she was disowned, for reasons I am not oblivious to. We lived in a small farm, milking cows and selling chicken eggs as a source of income. My aunt, Claire Cousteau, had a drunk-hard husband, and a pretentious daughter. _

_Each morning, before we went to school—it was rather small and shabby, but it was fine—Anyway, me and Cornelia, my cousin—pretentious one--, would go to the market place, and sell as much eggs and milk bottles as possible. Then when our items were all sold, that's the time we could go to school._

_Well, I mostly did the selling. Since, Cornelia would rather stare at her reflection in a vanity mirror she always carried._

_During summers, we would run around the mountains, and feed the sheep taken care by Daichi, a boy whose energy never seems to perish._

_My life changed one day, I was brought back into the world of glamour, riches and poise by the rich man, Mr. McGregor. He brought me back into the city, England, my home. He says he was my dad's friend, and college colleague._

_He says that he and my dad made a promise to one another, I wonder what it is. He wouldn't tell me until now, I'm 17. I'm sure I would understand it. _

_Anyway, he has this bully of a son, always trying to make my life hellish in a sort of way. He is Johnny McGregor. Red-head, kindda short for a guy—or not, and hot-tempered. He's a player and a certified heartthrob, I have no idea why._

_Well, I am writing here, looking out the window of the car, Johnny beside me, listening to his music. He actually composes music, and he can play the guitar, organ and violin too. We are both on our way to school._

_Our school—University of England—is quite a well known school for rich kids that is. It is huge, wide and full of buildings. Here is a school, which no one treats like a school—except me, and Brooklyn. All the rich kids just come here to hang out, and bore themselves with the teachings. Yes, I was once like they are, but all that changed when I learned the hardships of life, the time I was orphaned._

_We have arrived. Finally. Well, I write later, I can see Brooklyn waiting for me by the stairs. See you!_

_LUNCH BREAK, NOON, CAFETERIA_

_ It's our lunch break, yehey! Finally, school is kind of boring these days, I guess since it only started. Oh, look who just entered the cafeteria, the great camera club. _

_Nope, the camera club isn't photographers, no one exactly knows what they do, but I'm sure it isn't photography--pornography maybe?_

_You need to be chosen to be a member, and if you are chosen, you need to pass three hard tests, before you become an official member. _

_Great, the president is looking right here—more like glaring. Oh, he left. Good._

_The president is Kai Hiwatari. The Kai Hiwatari, but I call him blue boy. Not only is his hair blue, his face paint blue, also his mood is always blue. Does that guy even smile? I wonder why girls like him so much. What does he have, except being a jerk, arrogant, obnoxious, silent, and whatever? Sure, he's kind of.. hot—in a way, but that's all. _

_Oh, Brookie is here. Well, if you must know, Brooklyn my boyfriend now. I love him so much. He is an artist, he was my first friend when I transferred here—I was 8—he talked to me, and he made me feel welcome._

_I would be so lost without him._

_Lunch was yummy, I'm full. Hilary is sitting here with us now. _

_Hilary is my co-writer in our school paper, The Torch. Brooklyn's a staff too, he's the artist. _

_Well, if you must know how our canteen looks like, I'll describe it. The walls are painted white, there are lots and lots of glass windows, letting us see outside. The tables are neat and clean. The foods are exquisite. Our cafeteria is like you are eating in a very very expensive restaurant. _

_We wear our civilian clothes in school for now, since the principal is on vacation. I hate our uniforms, its too—rule-ly. _

_Anyway, Hilary is saying something… I'll write to you later._

"Earth to Anna!" Hilary repeated, snapping her fingers in front of me, "Earth to Anna!"

I quickly closed my diary, and grinned at Hilary who looked so annoyed, "You were saying?" I asked.

Hilary sighed, "As I was saying a minute ago, we have a meeting this afternoon, the one who will be late shall receive punishment.." she said, fanning her face with her hand, "Our deadline is near, did you two finish your articles?"

"I finished my special article.." Brooklyn replied, taking a sip from his cola. I sighed, what did I do to deserve an awesome boyfriend?

"Anna!" Hilary yelled, snapping me back to the world, "You're zoning out again.."

I smiled sheepishly, "Oh, sorry.." I replied, "I'm not through with mine.."

I was going to take a bite from my sandwich when the bell rang, the three of us stood up, and bid farewell. I went up to my next class which is arts, my favorite subject, the only thing bad about this class is that Kai Hiwatari is my classmate.

So, I cheerfully skipped through the busy hallways, humming a tune. I stopped, my eyes fell on someone so blue. Guess what, its blue boy! He's early for class today, what's with the change? I walked pass him, our eyes meet by a second.

I felt kind of weird, like I do every time I see him. I feel like my stomach's going bad. I feel like puking and hungry at the same time. Weird.

Oh great, now I know why Kai Hiwatari is early. His girl is in our classroom, talking to his ex-girlfriend. How many girlfriends does Kai Hiwatari have? That I shall never know.

Our teacher for arts is late, again. So, I just sat there, patiently tapping my fingers on my desk, when I remembered my diary, perfect.

No, wait, Camera club approaching my Brooklyn, except Kai. Why?

I can't hear them, I need to hear what they are saying to Brooklyn. Think, think, aha!

I quickly grabbed pieces of paper and crumpled them, then I stood up carrying them, and walked towards the group, who were, luckily, standing near the trash bin.

I coughed, then I stopped a couple of times and pretend that I'm fixing my shoes, and jeans, I didn't hear anything—blast it! They stopped talking every time, I pass by. And I passed by for like 40 times, I'm almost out of paper.

I was about to do the usual routine I was doing 20 minutes ago, when our late teacher finally entered, so I dismissed it.

I sat back down on my seat, and casually glanced at Kai and then Brooklyn.

I am curious.

Yes, I am.

AFTER DISMISSAL, THE TORCH OFFICE, SCHOOL

_ I have been pacing on this office for a lot of minutes already, but it seems as if the clock stopped working. I am sure that, I have been here for days—minutes._

_ Hilary is with me in our office now, typing and casually glancing towards me in a weird way. _

_Brooklyn isn't here yet. I wonder where he went. But what makes me wonder more is what the Camera club told him—that's so—**private.**_

_Our office, I might say, is sort of homey. Yes, it is, with its walls painted in the color of caramel, and the curtains in old rose, the furniture are all antique, and our computers are—ancient, but they work fine so no problem._

_Brooklyn still isn't here. The door just opened—Salima enters, she's one of the staff too. She looking rather flushed today, too tired? __Oh-uh, she's looking at me, "Hey Sal.." I greeted her, a smug fixed on my face._

_She smiles back, then she raises her brow, "Where's your boyfriend?"_

_Great, what the heck I'm I supposed to answer? "Somewhere.." I quickly replied._

_Salima smirked, "You two broke up didn't you?" she asked._

_Broke up? Us? No way! I am never going to break up with Brooklyn, except if he cheats, and lies to me, or vise versa. _

_"No." I replied, dryly. Why does she always ask me if me and Brooklyn broke up yet? Does she want that to happen so much?_

"_Then why don't you know where he is?" Salima asked, sitting by the end of the meeting table._

_ I raised a brow at her, "We respect each others privacy, thank you." I snapped. _

_The door opened again, Kenny—editor-in-chief---entered with a laptop in hand. So I gotta go away again.. bye!_

I closed my diary and placed it inside my knapsack. I sat in one of the chairs in our meeting table, as Kenny walked to the center. Hilary sat beside me, Salima opposite to me.

The door opened Ozuma, Kane and Emily entered, panting. Kenny sighed, "Where are the others?" he asked looking at me.

I panicked, "Oh, you mean—Brooklyn and Mariah?" I confirmed.

Mariah was my girl best friend, she's absent today. She said she's sick with chicken pox.

"Mariah's absent, while.. Brooklyn… is.." I spattered, "Somewhere… researching.."

"Oh." Kenny said, dropping the subject, he opened a blue folder and handed each of us a paper, "In each paper is a special assignment for you, and only for you. Since next three months, after this coming issue, is the 10th year of school paper.. we will make a special edition, with special articles."

Salima sighed, "Extra job." She said.

Kenny smiled, "Yes.." he said, "And, I need them in the next 100 days." With that, he walked towards the door, he stopped, and turned back to us, "Oh yes! No trading, I know what I gave you, so if you give me the wrong article, zip! You are out of the Torch."

MY ROOM, McGregor MANSION

_Diary, this day is ending, thank you. I hate this day. Brooklyn didn't arrive, I waited for him until seven pm, I called and text him several times, he never answered to one, that is so un-Brooklyn like. _

_This makes me more and more curious. _

_And--- Grrr.. Our neighbor is turning up the volume of his stereo again, guess who our neighbor is, Kai Hiwatari. _

_Yeah, his house is also huge, even if our houses are like 5 hectares away from each other, his "music" still reaches our house, I think the Camera club is holding another party again. _

_Wait---that reminds me. My special article is about the Camera Club. What its like to be a member, what you do, the good thing and the bad thing about it, how to enter, inside scoop and a scandal._

_Sigh. Wait! I have a perfect idea! –laugh out loud—I'm going to go to Kai's Mansion right now, I'm positive Brooklyn is there! _

_Because if he isn't he would answer his phone, if he is—he probably can't hear it ringing because of the loud music, that's probably the reason. _

_Nothing to fear why I feel like he's avoiding me. So, I gotta go, wish me luck.

* * *

_Hey thanks for reading, as a price here's a short sneak peak on chapter two: curiosity strikes.

_I quickly closed my diary and placed it in my secret drawer on the wall. I changed into jeans and a simple –I love punk music- shirt. I downstairs the chandeliers hit my excited face; I grabbed my coat, and ran down our front stairs. I'm gonna walk. Sigh._

_After 30 minutes of walking, the music just keeps getting louder. Positive, I was right, there is another party here. I stepped towards the door, and knocked. No answer. I rang the door bell, No answer. I sighed. The Hiwatari Mansion was big. It was an old Victorian style mansion, light seems to be turned on in every room; the yard was green and grassy, nothing special._

_The door finally opened, I was surprised at the one who opened it. It was Kai; I thought it was going to be some old butler, who wouldn't let me in. He was wearing a wet shirt and faded jeans._

_He looked at me up and down, before asking, "What?"_

_I bit my lower lip, rubbing my upper left arm, "Is Brooklyn here?" I asked, not sure if that's the right question to ask._

_Kai raised a brow, "Yeah, why?" he replied. I growled under my breathe, duh, I'm his girlfriend. _

"_I'm his girlfriend. I need to talk to him." I spattered, inhaling deeply. Kai chuckled before leaning in closer, and closer…_

REVIEW! The more reviews the faster I would update.


	2. Curiosity strikes

TITLE: The Camera Club

SUMMARY: I am Anna Valentine, feature writer for the TORCH. And my next mission is to discover the secret that would destroy the Camera Club once and for all, Even if I have to go head to head with their president, Kai Hiwatari.

A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed, namely:

Libretto

Sharingan Fox

Tsukikishuko

Rebelmewpheonix

Kuri kuri-chan

Unpredictable life

Bluechic

And to those who read this story who forgot to review. Thanks, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter two: CURIOUSITY STRIKES

* * *

OCTOBER 9, TUESDAY, CLASS ROOM

_I. Am. Pissed. I dread Tuesdays—it's the day me and Kai are in the same classes, every period. Shit. Why did it have to be Tuesday? The gods of fate must really hate me. Well, let me retell the worst embarrassing moment of my life yet. I used YET because I feel that there going to be a lot more. Shit. This is driving me crazy._

_So anyway, here's what happened.._

_I closed my precious diary (you, my dear.), and quickly changed clothes—just in case there really is a party. I wouldn't want to look like some shitty girl, who has no self-love, whatever. I chose to wear a old faded but comfortable—not to mention lucky—jeans that I had when I was still a freshman, and a pink faded band shirt, and a faded blue scarf. Do you think I like faded stuff? No._

_I grabbed a side bag, and a handy dandy notebook, a tape recorder—just in case something worth publishing happens in the party. If there is a party. And if there's no party, I'll just say I'm here to have an interview with Kai, whatever._

_I tiptoed downstairs, gripping my bag tight, the light coming from the chandeliers were blinding me, in a way. I heard Johnny's door open, I quickly grabbed my chucks and ran out the door. If Johnny sees me there's going to be an interview, and the party might end before I even got there. Anyway, so I was walking along the sidewalk, humming a tone, shivering a little because it was cold._

_Autumn air is cold, yeah. Actually, I think I was shivering because I'm going to Kai's house, but never mind._

_After a while, Kai's mansion came into sight. It was rather large—no, huge. The walls were tall and the gate, majestic. Mush like that house in Anastasia, the old castle. Have you seen that? I saw a bunch of expensive cars parked out front, so there is a party. Great. I stepped closer to the door, climbing small stairs, I breathe deeply. I knocked, no answer. The music A.K.A noise, was much louder now, I felt a little crack in my ears. Anyway, I knocked again, I heard footsteps, so I ironed out some folds in my shirt with my hands. It opened. _

_The chatter inside became louder, I also heard some chatter behind me. I looked at the person who opened the door. My jaw dropped, or I thought it dropped. I suddenly felt that weird feeling again, the felling of barfing and pigging out at the same time._

_Kai raised a brow at me, and ran a hand in his stale hair, I felt shivers ran all over my body. Dunno why, but I hate it. He was wearing a damp gray body hugging shirt, and faded jeans, guess I'm not the only one that wears faded jeans. _

"_Anna!" Kai yelled, waving a hand in front of me, bringing me back to the world, "You're zoning out!"_

_I snapped back, I forgot why I was here, I dumbly said, "Oh hey Kai!" I said, "What brings you here? A pinch of salt?" A pinch of salt? Like where did that come from! Shit. Humiliation number one: thinking I was the owner of the house, which was really Kai's. Ray was behind him, and Tyson, the two glanced at each other quite puzzled about what I just said._

_Kai narrowed his eyes, "What?" he asked, looking at me in a very weird way, "Are you on crack?"_

_I wanted to slap myself there and then. "Uh, I don't think so.." I replied, "Anyway, Is Brooklyn here?"_

_Kai leaned on the door frame, which I might add made him look cute. Scratch that. "Yeah why?" he asked, crossing his arms on his chest._

"_I need to talk to him.." I replied, tugging the end of my shirt, "Can I come in?" I stepped near to the door, but Kai placed his hand as a boundary. _

"_You're his girl, right?" He asked. Like duh! Everyone knows me and Brooklyn are together, for like 3 years already, since in middle school. He was my classmate, and neighbor, and he is not sure? I think he's the one on crack, don't you think so?_

"_Yeah.." I replied._

_Kai smiked, as he moved closer to me, closer and closer. I felt my knees trembled, is he going to do what I think he is going to do? I backed away from him, step-by-step. As he came closer, I felt my heart jump up and down. I was walking in the air—literally. Next thing I knew I was sitting on something sticky and yucky. I heard laughter all around me, I quickly stood up, rubbing my butt. I glared at Kai, as the one who was carrying the cake helped me stand up. It was chocolate._

_Amanda, Kai's present girlfriend, picked up and icing and threw it at me. I growled, as I wiped the icing out of my face. The audience laughed even harder, "Great job, Amanda!" one said. I wanted to pick up Kai's mansion, and throw it on Amanda, thus squashing her to death. Oops, too harsh. So I decided to go home, before more humiliation is caused._

_When I arrived at school this morning, I saw Brooklyn talking to a blonde girl, but he quickly shoved her off when he saw our car by the school gate. I asked him about it, but he quickly changed the topic about what happened to me last night. He said everyone was talking about it. They said I am such a dork, klutz, idiot who thinks she can write in the paper. Shit my ass. _

_We said our farewells, as I entered the classroom, my classmates turned to look at me. Amanda smirked, "Hey, loser.." she said, "Like cake too much?"_

_I did what was best, I ignored her. I stomped to my seat. I glanced at Kai, who was writing something in his notes. Whatever._

_So class rolled, first period, second, recess, third, and now fourth. Anyway, Ms. Montes is busy lecturing us about electrons, she's chemistry. I hate chemistry. I don't seem to understand, I like English. Like, duh, I'm a writer, I should be good in English. Anyway, I think that, Ms. Montes is looking straight at me……-----------------_

"Ms. Valentine, welcome back to earth.." She said, as I closed my diary and glanced at her, "Can you answer the next number?" She pointed at the book that sprawled open on top of her desk. Everyone looked at me, I gulped. I wanted a large hole to appear under me, and swallow me whole, never to be seen again. I stood up, knocking some of my books down, I quickly picked them up.

I walked towards the black board, Ms. Montes smiled at me, as she handed me a chalk. I sighed, where was the hole? I heard a loud shrill, I dropped the chalk.

Ms. Montes looked at me in a very weird way, "You are a lucky child." She said, then she turned to the class, "Enjoy your lunch every one! See you tomorrow!"

I pinched my hand, it was the bell? It saved me? I guess I am lucky.

I smiled at Ms. Montes as I walked back to my seat to get my bag. Amanda walked past me, "Oh Anna, do you need more cake to function?" she sneered.

I saw a fist hit her face, surprisingly it was my fist.

"Ms. Valentine!!" Ms. Montes yelled in the same time Amanda yelled.

I dropped my fist to my side, "Uh oh." I muttered. Next thing I knew I was inside the principal's office. Great.

"Ms. Valentine.." Principal Kelly started, adjusting her glasses on her nose, her white hair shining when the sun's rays hit it. I shirted uncomfortably on my seat. Her office, it wasn't homey, it was a large fully furnished office, with books perfectly arranged in their respective stacks, on the walls were some framed diplomas, and medals.

The principal's desk faced the door, it was neat with paper piled on top of each other, and my record open in the middle.

"This is a serious offense.." she started, "What provoked you to punch her?" I gulped, so I need to have a lawyer before I speak? "Uhmm, I was—uhmm.." I spattered, tugging the ends of my shirt, its my habit, "Do I need a lawyer?"

Principal Kelly looked at me in a weird way again, then she placed her hand on my forehead, "You don't have a fever.," she muttered, then she looked at my records, "You haven't done anything like this, are you troubled child?"

Me? Troubled? Oh no. "No.." I replied, "Where's Amanda?" I felt kind of guilty about what happened, although she does embarrass me a lot, and make fun of me. Still.

"She's being checked by the nurse.." Principal Kelly said, "Anyway, I will have a talk with your parents, and I shall meet you tomorrow morning.. Me and your dad shall have a talk about what to do.."

"Oh, okay." I said, as I picked up my bag, "Uhmm, is my punishment going to be heavy?"

"I'll think about it, but since this is your first time.." She said, smiling, "I'll think about it."

I sighed, I didn't need a lawyer, "Okay, thanks." I said, as I opened the door, and stepped out.

* * *

I decided to skip classes, and go to an internet café. I didn't want to hear my classmates telling me about what I did. And since it was still lunch, I managed to get out of the school without any hassle. 

I sat there checking my mail, and IM-ing friends who were online. Soon enough, I was bored and I decided to play with the computer, I typed in heard about this e-mail add once, but I didn't find any use to it. But now, it has a use.

I gaped at the screen as the site loaded. It was AWESOME. The design it was fantastic. Just what I needed for my article, I grabbed my diary ready to copy some important stuff.

--PICTURE OF THE MEMBERS OF THE CAMERA CLUB—

WELCOME TO THE CAMERA CLUB'S OFFICIAL WEBSITE!

ALL THE INFORMATION YOU NEED IS HERE, JUST A CLICK OF YOUR MOUSE.

**THE CAMERA CLUB**

-Club that helps people in all dilemmas.-

**MEMBERS:**

PRESIDENT--------------------------------KAI HIWATARI

VICE-PRESIDENT--------------------------------REI KON

SECRETARY---------------------------------------MIRIAM

FILMER---------------------------------TYSON GRANGER

RESEARCHER----------------------------------MAX TATE

WEB MASTER------------------------------TALA IVANOV

NEGOTIATOR-----------------------------------GARLAND

PUBLICISTS----------------------------------------BRYAN

-----------------------ENRIQUE GIANCARLO

COOK---------------------------------OLIVER POLANSKY

FILES KEEPER-----------------------JONHHY MCGREGOR

RESEARCHERS---------------------------------------JULIA

-------------------------------------QUEEN

TRACKER----------------------------------------------KING

And we all owe the existence of the Camera Club to:

**ROBERT, founder of the Camera Club. Sad thing is, he isn't with us anymore, because he transferred schools.**

CLICK HERE to see snapshots of handsome members

CLICK HERE to find out more information

CLICK HERE to enter the **real site** of the Camera Club, but you shall need the **code**. Evil laugh, which you can only get if you enter the club.

**CLICK HERE**** to praise Tala Ivanov for a job well done in designing the site.**

I sweat dropped, "This isn't the real site?" I muttered, "What an ass.."

Then I scrolled up again, reading Johnny's role in the club, the files keeper. Perfect. I closed the window, and logged out of the computer. I ran home, well not literally, I rode a bus.

Johnny wasn't home yet, perfect. I ran to my room and quickly changed, and went directly to Johnny's spot A.K.A his room.

It was messy, dim and pathetically nice smelling. There was side screen TV in front of his King sized bed, a two large antique cabinets, a floor length mirror, a large window which is currently hidden behind a long heavy red curtain, a door by the right side of the roo, which was the bathroom, and a computer near the window. I am here now, where do I start?

I grabbed my voice recorder hanging on my neck, and turned it on, hey, every reporter needs some evidence, then I changed my mind, I ran to my room, which is just a five rooms away from his, and grabbed my small video camera, and rolled it.

I entered Johnny's room again, and began searching in his drawers, which was kindda hard since my left hand was holding the camera. My eye brow twitched, I needed a camera man or girl, whatever. I grabbed the wireless phone by Johnny's side table, and quickly dialed a number.

I called Sakura, a childhood friend of mine. She was my other neighbor. She was home schooled, so I'm sure she's home. I told her about my situation and she agreed to come.

We used to play in the park when we were children, now we don't. We go to the mall now. After a few minutes, I heard Sakura's voice calling me, I opened the door, she was walking through the rooms, finding which room is Johnny's. The servants knew her, if you're asking how she got in.

"Sakura!" I called, opening the door wider, "In here.."

"Hey!" She greeted running to me, and closing the door behind her. She looked absolutely pretty today. Her pink hair in two neat braids by her shoulders, a green tee under a cute short jumper and flip flops she made by herself.

We searched every where, well, I searched every where she was just filming me. We were about to opened Johnny's computer when I heard the maid yell, "Master Johnny, you are **home** early!!"

We glanced at each other, I told the maid to yell if Johnny was already home. I told her I had a surprise for Johnny. I'm a liar, I know, but I needed to do it. We both ran inside the bathroom, and got out panicking.

"Under the bed! Under the bed!" Sakura yelled, raising the covers.

"No!" I protested, then I ran to the closet, tripping on the rug, I stood up, then I did a second look at the rug, I thought I saw a black handle. "A secret door!! I yelled, Sakura ran beside me at awe.

"He's your brother yet you never knew?" she asked, smiling.

"Hey, he's not my real brother.." I said, as I opened it, series of stairs.

"Why's my door locked?" I heard Johnny's voice just outside the door, shit I forgot about him, I motioned Sakura to go down, she followed, I followed her. I closed the door as quietly as possible.

I leaned on the wall, it was dark. I tripped and fell on Sakura, "Oww!" she yelled. I covered her mouth when I hear keys shaking.

The door creaked open, "Why is my room messier than it was this morning?" he said, the door slammed. Footsteps walked all over the floor then another pair of footsteps followed, "Is Anna already here?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, but she left.." another voice answered, "I think she's in trouble.."

"Matilda.. no.. don't tell him.." I muttered crossing my fingers; Sakura nudged me giving me the What-Did-You-Do-Again look.

"What?" Johnny said, almost yelling, "What the heck did she do again?"

"I don't know, but Principal Kelly called.." the other voice answered, "Said she needed to talk with a guardian or parent about Ms. Anna."

I growled under my breath, Matilda was an old maid, she was here long before I was adopted by Mr. McGregor. I think she hates me ever since.

"Fine." Johnny said, "I'll take a bath, then I'll go to her school. Anna's in big trouble."

I gulped, sitting up. We were lying down on the floor, FYI. I heard one pair of footsteps go towards the bathroom, and the other one to the door. Two doors opened, then slammed closed.

I sighed, Sakura sat in front of me, "What did you do?" she said, looking at me intensely, "Oh Anna.."

"I punched Amanda.." I replied, standing up.

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "Kai's present girl friend?" she asked, amused.

I nodded, and helped her stand up.

"Wow." She said, "Good going, hate that bitch.."

"You know her?" I asked, picking up the camera which was dead, great.

"Yup.. I was malling one Saturday afternoon, when I bumped into Kai with a girl." She said, "She looked at me up and down, and said, "Is she your rich neighbor? Looks like a slutty beggar, is she adopted?"

I wanted to throw her into the fountain, but I have self-control unlike you.."

I scoffed, then I went deeper into the small room. I saw many folders of all colors, I opened one, it was looked like a record, it looks like this:

[picture of person

Name: MYSTEL Gender: MALE

STATUS: COMPLETED

WHEN: January 10

DESCRIPTION[deleted not important

CASE: Case #15

My brows furrowed, "I don't understand any of this.." I muttered, Sakura appeared on my shoulder, "Hmm, looks like a biodata.." she said, "What about the other papers?"

I looked at another paper, it was a group of pictures, lot of pictures. There was one were Mystel got out of his car, one was when he was walking his dog, one was when he was talking to a girl, and etc. There was also a CD, it was labeled: MYSTEL

Sakura pulled my hair, "Oww!" I yelled, glaring at her. She was pointing at something, I looked it was light, moving closer to us. We panicked again, shit.

We hid behind a shelf of books, it was Johnny with a puzzled look in his face. "Did I forget to turn off the light?" he said to himself, then he turned it off, only the light from his flashlight gave us light—well not us, but kind of us. Whatever. Then he climbed back, and closed the door, and the other door in his room.

I glanced at Sakura, "We'd better get out of here.." She said, "Johnny's going to see the principal remember.. you better be ready for an hour of lecture when he returns."

I sighed, she was right, but I'm right here, I'm throwing the opportunity. But I came up anyway, we tip toed out of his room, and into mine.

* * *

MY ROOM, AFTER DINNER AND JOHNNY'S LECTURE, 10 pm

_Shit. My head is splitting, Johnny made me write 'I will not punch someone as long as I live.' 1000x times. He is such an ass! Is he even my brother---no. _

_I forgot we are not related, but doesn't he have any sympathy? _

_Anyway, I am playing the video over and over again, too bad it was banged so hard on the floor, we didn't get to video tape my discovery._

_The Camera Club is like… a spy club or something. _

_QUESTIONS THAT NEEDED ANSWERS:_

_1.) Why does The Camera Club take pictures of people?_

_2.) Are they spies that help evil persons wanting to take over the University of England?_

_3.) In their "Fake" website, it says that they help people in all delimmas, is this true or fake?_

_4.) what kind of delimmas?_

_5.) do people pay them in exchange for their help?_

_6.) why is this club so secretive?_

_7.) do they have something to hide?_

_8.) if the do, what?_

_I'll write more tomorrow, I'm tired. Bye._

_**REVIEW.**_


	3. The Break Up

Title: The Camera Club

Summary: I am Anna Valentine, feature writer for the school paper, The Torch. And I am here to bring The Camera Club down, with it—its president Kai Hiwatari.

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I'm so busy!! Anyway, thanks so much to:

Sharingan Fox

Rebelmewpheonix

Tsukikishuko

Bluechic

Eric

Life is really a hellish journey, do you think life is like a training for humans before we head to hell? Whatever. Here's the chapter, I made it a little more longer, and clearer, so enjoy. And read carefully. –grins-

* * *

Chapter three: The Break Up

* * *

October 10, Wednesday, Nurse's Office

_Another stupid day for me. Johnny and I rushed to school because of me, I woke up late. The air is kindda damp, and the skies dark and it sometimes rain showers upon the thirsty earth. I ran up the long winding stairs towards my homeroom. _

_I wondered what my classmates will think about me after I punched Amanda straight in the face, that's what I thought as I breathe deeply, as I opened the door. The noise and chatting became louder as I stepped into the room, then it stopped when I slammed it close. Oops. I grinned at my classmates who were sitting in groups, laughing and talking._

_I noticed Kai sitting on the teacher's table, talking with Amanda's two slaves A.K.A her BBFF (best best friends forever). The three glanced at me, I gulped, my stomachs acting bad again. I ignored them as I walked to my seat. _

_Theresa, first princess of the three princess, approached me with her chin up high and glaring eyes. She sat on top of my desk, smiling. I gulped again, what does she want?_

"_Anna.." She said, "How's Johnny?" _

_Theresa is Johnny's latest ex-girlfriend. Even though Johnny's older-two years-she acts more mature and responsible in their short relationship. They only lasted for---- three weeks, kindda long for Johnny, if you ask me._

"_I have no idea.." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest, "Why? Are you two over now? That was fast."_

_Theresa more known as Blonde-slut, Thessa, Yellow-chicken, or f- - - toy. She stood 5'5 tall, fraternity member, daughter of the earl of Snowdon, a year older than me but since the one who arranged our classes is dumb, the schedules are mixed up, so we end up as classmates sometimes. And also, since our teachers are too lazy to do anything about it, they leave it alone._

"_Watch your tone, Valentine!" She sneered, leaning close to my face, "I don't care If your the valedictorian, or torch's most promising writer, or Johnny's sister! You are in big trouble! Amanda is suffering now because of you! You just signed your one-way ticket to hell!!"_

"_You have upset The Camera Club and the Three Princesses!" she continued, "You shall pay. Mark my words."_

"_W-What?!" I yelled, quite annoyed. I feel so bad about what I did to Amanda already, why are they trying to make it worser? They are so not Amanda! Why are they threatening me? Students have a right to do that to co-students now?_

_Why is my life hell? Why I'm I even involved in this kinds of situations?_

_I clenched my fist, I stood up and glared at her. I kept repeating in my mind to keep calm, keep calm—not working!_

"_What?!" She yelled, pushing me a little, "Want to punch me too?"_

_I wanted to so much, but then maybe I'll really need a lawyer. Maybe two, because Amanda will surely file if Thessa will file a case on me. I can see it now,_

_Miss Anna Valentine against the people of the University of England,_

_Lead by Amanda Shazumi and Theresa Forester, on accounts of_

"_NOSE PUNCHING"_

_blah-blah-blah_

_Sorry if its wrong, I haven't studied Law—yet. _

_Almost all of my classmates were surrounding us now, whispering among themselves. But, my attention quickly shifted to a clenched fist heading towards my upper eye. Then I fainted. _

_I'm so physically weak. Shit._

_So, that's the reason I ended up in the nurse's office being treated. They asked me to lie down first, and get some rest but I can't rest knowing the humiliation that dawned to me in the homeroom. I can never show my battered face in public again. _

_My upper left eye is a little reddish, and it hurts when you touch it._

_I think I need fresh air. Bye. _

--

I closed my diary, and headed out to the rooftop. It's were the fresh air is, I think. I bid goodbye and my thanks to the nurse, then I dragged my aching feet to the comfort room. My hair is a ball of mess.

I didn't want to let everyone know, I have problems, many problems. Especially Brooklyn, I'll cause him trouble again, and I feel that he already has enough trouble.

Speaking of Brooklyn, wasn't that him? I dropped my brush and followed a certain orange head among the crowd, I tried not to get squished as much as possible. Looks like Brooklyn's in a hurry. I quickened my pace, and hid every time he glanced back.

What do you know—he's going to the rooftop too! Secret meeting place?

"Anna!" I heard someone call, oh no, not now.

I turned around, "Yes?" I asked, it was Hilary running towards me, waving her hands.

"I heard Thessa punched you." She said as she arrived in front of me, "You okay? Kenny asked me to find you, note to you, saying "SUBMISSION IS TODAY.""

I slapped my forehead, oh shit!

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, as I rummaged through my bag, stupid Hilary, found it! I quickly handed it to her, "Here!" I said, "Can you give it to Kenny? Please? Thanks!" As soon as she held in her hand, I ran towards the rooftop door, or something like that.

"Anna!" she called, but I have more important stuff to do Hilary, so bye bye! I quickly ran up, making little noise as possible. The door was wide open, no need to make it stop creaking.

"So what's your decision?" I heard a voice ask, I knew that voice. Kai. Brooklyn's in the rooftop with Kai? Are they both homo or something? This isn't yaoi for goodness sakes!

"Yeah, I made it a long time ago." Brooklyn replied, I peeked over the corner. The two were standing side by side looking out to the sun near its setting.

"I just pity her since she got no one else in the world." Brooklyn continued. Who are they talking about? Is it me? Can't be, I have a lot of people I can turn to in the world. "Can you help me break up with her then?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kai replied, sitting on a crate.

"Heard she punched Amanda?" Brooklyn said, smiling. I felt my heart ache and break into pieces, did I hear right? He said he's breaking up with me? Why? Why?

I don't wanna hear anymore, but I also want to hear more. I wanna yell at him, and kick him, and hurt him—but I don't want to cry in front of him! He said he made his decision a long time ago, why didn't he tell me? Or even send little clues? I can't believe he said that I'm alone in the world! I have Mr. McGregor and Aunt Claire, and I have Mariah, I have myself.

It's like I don't even know this Brooklyn standing there hands in pocket, talking with Kai. Maybe Kai brainwashed him or something! That stupid good for nothing jerk!

"Yeah, she created such trouble." Kai replied, opening a can of beer. Don't they know that drinking beer in school area can lead to suspension? I should take a picture of this, and post it in the Torch's front page.

"Oh, hey Anna!" A voice greeted behind me, oh no.

I turned around to see Tala, my childhood bully, grinning down at me, I was now crawling at the floor.

I glanced at Kai and Brooklyn; they were now both looking our way. Brooklyn dropped his can of beer, while Kai stayed—as always—emotionless as ever he can be.

"Anna.." Brooklyn called, as he stepped towards me, "How long have you been there?"

"Stop! Don't move!" I yelled, backing away. I felt my vision blur, and my eyes moisten. I can't take this. I can't. I can't. I hastily push the confused Tala aside, and quickly ran down, wiping the tears falling in my cheeks. I can hear Brooklyn calling, "Anna! Stop!"

Whatever Brooklyn! I continued running as if there's a monster after me, pushing every person in my way, saying sorry at the same time. I felt so alone now, why am I always alone?

Am I not good enough? My parents left me, Aunt Claire is almost dying—she will leave me soon, Mr. McGregor isn't always here, Mariah is busy these days with her sickness, and script for the winter program and now— Brooklyn isn't here—he's leaving me.

Johnny is never here so he's out of the list.

Can I not escape from the hurts in life? Can I not be exempted? Haven't I been through enough? I always try to improve myself, but no one seems to appreciate, no one seems to notice, all they think is them selves! People are so useless, selfish and liars.

I slowed down, and glanced back. Brooklyn isn't tailing me anymore, maybe he gave up. I sighed, as I walked towards my places of defense in school.

Place of defense one: bathroom—when something minor happens like when I trip the stairs, etc.

Place of defense two: rooftop—when I fail in a subject or forgot about something important!

Place of defense three: playground—when I'm embarrassed big time by Amanda-the-quack-girl.

Place of defense four: music room—when I fight with Mariah or Brooklyn for any matter.

This isn't number four, this is number five. Very serious. Number five never happened before, I go to number five when I feel really really scared and want to end my life, number five is……library.

I sat in the darkest room, where they keep the old newspapers, and books. No one goes here, plus it's dark and air-conditioned. Perfect.

I turned off my phone to avoid disturbance. And I cried and cried.

oh, i go to the places of defense to sry and think about my life, and mourn.

--

My room, after dinner, 9:26 pm

_I am dying. _

_I want to die. _

_Brooklyn and me are official over. _

_Here's what happened, so I arrived at my place of defense number five, and cried and cried. I fell asleep, when I woke up, I felt someone stroking my hair, it was Brooklyn. I quickly pushed him away, but he grabbed me. _

_Note: dialog may be a little twisted from exact words. But this are near what he said, or they have the same meaning. So whatever._

"_Anna, let's talk." Brooklyn said, smiling at me. I felt my eyes get filled with water again, not again. I said I don't want to cry in front of him._

"_How did you find me?" I asked softly, pushing his hands away from me, "I didn't tell you about POD. Number five."_

_(POD- Place Of Defense)_

"_I just figured this out." He replied, smiling, "Why'd you run?"_

"_I heard enough." I replied, setting my hands on top of my folded knees, "What do you want to talk about?"_

"_Us, of course." He replied, opening his bag and taking out a box of doughnuts, "Hungry?"_

"_No." I replied, "Okay, so talk."_

"_Anna.." he said, "Please…"_

"_What?" I asked, I just couldn't understand! I thought he wanted us to talk, why isn't he talking? Did he became mute or something?!_

"_Anna.." he repeated, "Anna, I…"_

"_That's my name." I said, getting a bit impatient, "Don't wear it out."_

_Brooklyn chuckled dryly, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I know they have hurt you." He said, "You can hate me all you want."_

"_Can hating you bring back your love for me?" I suddenly asked, not knowing where that came from._

_He didn't answer, but he shirted uncomfortably. Silence means—yes? I don't think so._

"_So, let's do it.." I said, biting my lower lip until it hurts, "Let's break up.."_

"_But.." He protested, "Anna.."_

_I wanted to throw the whole stocks of books at him. Wasn't he the one who originally wanted to break up? Why is he protesting now? Like what is his problem?! Is he playing with me?_

"_Brooklyn!" I yelled, "You said you want to break up, then you protest! It's driving me mad!! Can't you have like one decision?!"_

"_Sorry, but Anna.."_

"_What?"_

"_Let's… what do you want to do?"_

"_Leave me some pride, Brooklyn. Let me break up first."_

"_But…"_

"_Girls are the one who are supposed to do that first, it's a girl world rule you know."_

"_Anna.."_

"_So let's just do it… okay?"_

"_Anna, look—I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to.. to…"_

"_To fall out of love, and fall for another person. I forgive you." I finished, then I hugged him, "After we break up, promise me something, Brook—promise me that, we'll still be friends."_

"_Promise." Brooklyn replied, smiling at me._

_I held my pinky to him, "Pinky swear?" I said._

_He linked his own pinky with mine, "Pinky swear." He said, rolling his eyes._

"_I love you, Brooklyn."_

_Love is---I don't know. I don't want to think anymore! My eyes hurts, oww._

_I need to cry myself to sleep to finish the whole break up ritual. No break up ends in peaceful sleep, right?_

_Oww, my eyes stings. Oww. Oww. Stupid tissue. Oh yeah, I broke the world record! I used 7 boxes of tissues! Bye. Night. Oww._

* * *

So, its over. I know I said its much longer.. but I'm tired of typing. And if I add the next chapter here, it'll just get complicated. Anyway, here's a preview, I'm sorry I forgot to put a preview of the next chapter, I'm so forgetful. 

I'll try not to forget anymore.

Zing!

An idea just zapped into my small head, I'll give you two previews. The words said here, can or can't be the exact words in the next chapter, but the same events. So you'll get a clue or something. I need to modify it. Anyway, here's the preview:

PREVIEW ONE:

_I looked up from my diary and I saw Rei Kon standing in front of me, holding a tray with hot cocoa and fries. He was looking pretty good, with his long hair—trimmed short like Tyson's (G-Rev), a black and red shirt, small black side bag, six pocket jeans, and cool worn-out chucks. I'm green with envy, why didn't I see that chuck and bought it?_

"_Hey!" he greeted, a sweet smile plastered on his face, "Its you, I thought you looked familiar. Mind if I join you?"_

"_Uhh, no, not at all." I quickly replied, closing my diary._

"_Oh, were you doing something?" He asked, setting his tray on the table, "Am I disturbing?"_

"_huh?—oh! No! Not at all!" I stammered, waving my hands as if to say no, "What are you doing here?"_

"_Sitting." Rei replied, a smirk on his face._

"_Rei."_

_He chuckled, "I don't want to attend a boring party, so I escaped to the mall." He replied, "you?"_

"_My stupid brother asked me to buy this." I said, pointing to the shopping bags by my right, "Flats are ladies shoes right?"_

"_I guess, but I think when you say ladies shoes it has heels and all." Rei replied, one brow up, "Why?"_

"_Its just that…" I replied, "Johnny told—no, yelled—at me to buy ladies shoes, I bought flats, and I feel kind of weird, like I want to return it or something."_

"_Oh." Rei simply replied, "Johnny McGregor."_

"_Yeah, you know him right?" I asked, smiling._

"_Yup, were in the same club." He replied, taking a sip from his cocoa._

"_Oh, right." I said, how can I forget Rei Kon is also a member. Maybe this is my chance.. my **one** and **only** chance to know about that dang club, "So Rei, can you tell me about your Club?"_

PREVIEW TWO:

_I sat there, fiddling with the peas on my plate, as the three of them talked about random stuffs. Men are so talkative, even if they won't admit it._

"_Right, Ms. Geek?" Tala suddenly asked, kicking me back to the real world._

"_..Right." I quickly replied, glancing at the three of them, what did I just agree to?_

"_No, I insist." Johnny said, taking a sip from his wine, "My butler has just informed me that the road is flooded._

_I stood up, knocking down my glass thus spilling the wine on the table, but that didn't matter now. I ran to the nearest window that gave me access of the road's view. Uh-oh. It is flooded. Super flooded._

"_Oh. My. God." I muttered as I sank back into my seat, "The water is-estimatedly-up to my abdomen!"_

"_Told you two." Johnny said, referring to Kai and Tala._

"_Fine." Kai simply replied, moving his plate away from him._

_Tala stretched and placed his both hands behind his head, "If Kai's sleeping here for the night, then so am I.." he said, yawning._

_I doubled my glanced at Tala, did I just hear him right? Did he say, "…Kai's sleeping here for the night, so am i.."?_

"_They're sleeping here?" I asked Johnny._

"_Yeah, why?" He replied, "Any problem? You still have to buy that shoe. No protests."_

"_I was not going to." I said, even though I was going to, "I was just… confirming. So where do they sleep?"_

--

Thanks for reading, REVIEW or else! I'll put a hex on you! –grin- do you want cyber teddy? I'll give you, the person who reviews the most, will get a prize by the end of the story. –grins-


	4. Flats, Rain and Sleepovers

Title: The Camera Club

Summary: I am Anna Valentine, feature writer for the Torch. And I am here to expose the secrets of the Camera Club and bring it down, with it, it's President Kai Hiwatari A.K.A royal Jerk.

A/N: Heya! Thanks for reviewing:

TSUKIKISHUKO

REBELMEWPHEONIX

SHARINGAN FOX

ERIC

UNPREDICTABLE LIFE

BLUE CHIC

I LOVE YOU GUYS! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter four: flats, rain and sleepovers

Part one

* * *

October 13, Saturday, my room's balcony, 7 in the morning

_Hello diary! _

_Sorry if I didn't write here yesterday and the day before that, I didn't feel like writing. Nothing great happened anyway, I was absent for two days, which is so unlike me. I just locked myself up in my room, cried, mourned and ate a lot of thing. I think I'm fat now. Maybe I'll be obese. No!_

_So, anyway, yesterday, we got a mail from Mr. McGregor, he said that he was already on his way home and he'll arrive on Thursday. Johnny's freaking because of this! Card giving is on Friday, he got really low in all his subjects, and his father would see his card. He'll probably get grounded or something. _

_Why can't he just concentrate on his studies anyway? Why did he have to love night life, bitches and all that shit._

_Speaking of the playboy, he is awake. How did I know? Well, its simple really. The whole mansion is shaking with all his screaming. God, its so early, what is his problem? _

_I call him VP, short for Volcano Prince since he is so hot-tempered plus his hair is red, it compliments the name. _

_Uh-oh, VP is knocking on my door. Wait!_

_Well, he is gone. He thought I was still sleeping, and he decided to wake me up. To his surprise, I'm awake. I just hate it when Johnny wakes me up. I always fall off the bed, because he yells, "ANNA WAKE UP!!" so loud. My peaceful sleep would then be shattered, and I would think the house is on far. THUD. I'm off the bed. And I'm awake. Great._

_Anyway, VP is yelling again, "BREAKFAST!!!" DOWN NOW!!!" he is a pain the ass. _

_Bye!_

_--_

I placed my diary under my pillow, and ran downstairs yelling, "I'm coming, sheesh!" As I entered the dinning room, all the glass windows were open—I mean the curtain was pulled to the sides. That has never happened especially when Mr. McGregor isn't here.

I stopped short and glanced at Johnny, who was humming a song reading the newspaper, what is with him today? Did he loose a screw overnight?

I sat on my seat as quiet as I could, that's how Johnny likes it. He always scolds me when I make a lot of noise just sitting down, he says it's not lady like. Like whatever. The maids entered with trays of food. They placed a soup in front of me, then a plate complete with rice, eggs, hotdogs, bacon, meat balls and then a small plate with small slices of apples. She poured me a glass of orange juice, and a cup of coffee.

I raised a brow, which one am I supposed to drink?

Matilda, the old maid who hates me I think, entered holding the book of schedules. What the--? Why is she holding the book of schedules? Johnny never uses that. What is wrong with him today? Is he still freaking out? He is so not himself.

I ate quietly as the two of them talked at the other end of the table. The table was quite long, you need to semi-shout so that you can talk with the person at the other end.

Johnny glanced at me, smiling. I shivered, I feel something bad is going to happen to me. He waved Matilda out, and drank from his glass of orange.

"Anna.." he said, placing the glass back on the table, "I want you to go to the mall and buy Halloween decorations and a pair of ladies shoes—with heels."

I almost vomited the food inside my mouth, "W-what?" I asked, coughing.

"Anna, don't talk with your mouth full." Johnny said, "It's not ladylike."

I glanced out the window, is the world ending? Oh no, I should have gone to church more often! I raised a brow at Johnny, "what's the matter with you today?" I asked.

Johnny picked up the red cloth-napkin from his lap, and wiped the corners of his mouth. "Nothing, why are you asking so stupid questions?" he replied, "If you are done, go and dress up. Wear the gown papa brought you last time."

My eye brow twitched, did he just say "...Wear the gown.."? "What?" I asked, standing up, "Why would I wear a gown?"

"Because after you go and shop, we'll both go directly to a party I need to attend." He simply replied, standing up too.

"What?!" I yelled, "walking around a mall, wearing a gown shopping for decorations, isn't exactly comfortable, Johnny!"

"Don't yell at me!" he yelled back, "I am your elder!"

"In your dreams!!" I yelled, then I walked past him.

He grabbed my arm, "Fine! Go and buy! I'll attend the party on my own!!!" he yelled, then stomped off to his room.

I smiled, "At least the real Johnny is back." I muttered, walking up towards my own room.

I dressed up—hooded black shirt, boot-cut jeans, and black with pink paint chucks—quickly and ran towards the garage when I heard Johnny's car starting.

"Hey!" I called, "Aren't you going to drive me to the mall first?"

He was using his most expensive car—the red Ferrari convertible—now, I know which party he's going to attend in. He only used his Ferrari when he goes to party held at The Camera Club Headquarters, which I don't know where. At first, I didn't know what club, but now I do so I shall laugh evilly, ha ha. Anyway,

"No." Johnny replied, looking at the road if there's any car passing.

"Why?" I asked, walking by the car's side, "You expect me to walk to the mall?"

"Take the bus or cab. Bye." He said, then he zoomed away.

I gritted my teeth, "Stupid brother!" then I bit my lower lip, and yelled again, "Oops! You are not my brother!!"

--

Starr Café, 3: 24 pm

_I am now here at Starr café, my favorite place in the world. Shopping is finally done. I brought the shoes Johnny said, I picked a green colored flat with a strap so I could ran away in case of embarrassment. _

_I just love the atmosphere here at Starr café, its so—relaxing, and makes you energetic. Maybe because of the smell of freshly brewed coffee. I always go here to write my articles, and when I feel like I don't want to go home._

_Being me isn't easy, nope not at all. People expect so much from me. Aunt Claire expects me to be successful, and help her make a new house for her family. Mr. McGregor expects me to be worth the money he is wasting just to send me to a good school and take care of my needs. _

_J__ohnny expects me to keep quiet and not out shine him in his father's eyes. My classmates expect me to know the answer to every question, and to every quiz. I am not Einstein._

_I may be valedictorian, but I am not smart. I just concentrate on my studies. Concentration and determination are the key to a good study life, or school life. To others, good school life is about being Ms. Popularity. It is so not._

_I think I finally realize why Brookie left me. Maybe because I don't have time for—US. I'm so busy, busy, busy. We never talk on the phone during nights, because I always have to finish a report or an article. During free time, I always have to run because I need to submit something, or help a classmate catch up in her studies. _

_Maybe that's why. So, I guess its my fault, originally. So, never mind, its over. Think about what went wrong isn't bringing it back. And--------_

_--_

I stopped writing and looked up from my diary and saw Rei Kon standing in front of me, holding a tray with a cup of hot cocoa, and fries. He looked pretty good with his long hair cut—like Tyson's (g-rev)--, in his red and black shirt, six pocket jeans, and cool chucks, that made me drool with envy.

"Hey!" He greeting, smiling at me, his eyes almost disappearing, "It's you, Anna. I thought you looked familiar. Care to share a seat and win a friend?"

"Uhmm, yeah, sure." I said, closing my diary, "Sit down."

"Oh, were you doing something?" He asked, setting the tray down on the table, "Am I disturbing you?"

"Uhh, no not at all." I stammered, "What are you doing here?"

Rei sat down and began to place his food on the table—out of the tray. He looked at me, raising his brows, "Sitting." He replied, smirking.

"Rei."

He chuckled, "I didn't want to attend a party." He replied, "You?"

"The stupid Johnny asked---no, ordered—me to buy some decorations and a shoe." I replied, sighing, "But, I feel like I brought something wrong."

Rei chuckled, "uhh---"

I cut him off, "Flats can be considered ladies shoes right?" I asked.

He bit his inner cheek, "Yeah, I guess." He replied, "Johnny asked you to buy ladies shoes? For what?"

"I have no idea." I replied, "He is so weird today! Oh, I forgot you know him."

"Yup, we are in the same club."

"Oh yeah, the Camera Club." I said, then an idea pop inside my head. This could be my one and only chance, I shouldn't let this slip through my hands, "So, Rei, can you tell me about this club of yours?"

As I stated that, the fire alarm went off! The people started to panic, so did I. I grabbed my shopping bags, and my diary. Rei grabbed my hand and led me outside the mall. We had to squeeze with the other people. I rubbed some parts of my body, some people bumped into me. I was so puzzled, there was no smoke, or whatever that would have cause the alarm to go off. The people looked like ants if you look at us from the top, ants running out of their colony because it was being destroyed.

Rei turned to me, "Come, let's go ask a police what happened." He said, pulling me towards a group of police officers talking while constantly glancing towards the mall. I really felt dizzy, everything happened so fast. Rei was still holding my hand, so I couldn't move away. I really wanted to get away from this all. I looked up the skies; it was getting a bit dark. I think its going to rain.

"Oh. Anna.." I heard Rei said, it sent back all my attention to him. "I think we should head home, do you want me to drive you home?" he asked.

"Huh?—oh! No!" I replied, almost screaming. Some people turned to look at me, I smiled. "Its okay, Rei." I said, "What happened anyway?"

"Oh, there's a robbery at the bank inside the mall." He replied, "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?"

"yes, positive." I replied, "Plus, you are needed here, being the son of the owner and all."

Rei looked at me amused, "How in the world did you know that?" he asked, "That's supposed to be a secret."

"Well, duh, I'm with the press." I replied, "School press." _And I'm writing an article about your club._

"I see." He replied, smiling, "I think its going to rain, are you sure you want to go home alone?"

"Yes." I replied, "Don't worry, it isn't going to rain. Bye, Rei!"

"Bye!" he said, waving at me as I walked away, then he turned his attention to the gun shooting by the entrance.

--

I wish I accepted his request. I wiped my wet face, it rained. I am so full of bad luck. I walked looked down at my chucks, I glanced at my watch, 5:15 pm. I sighed, I am totally soaked. The decorations are surely soaked too, and so is my diary. Please, not my diary.

I looked up the sky, "Rain, rain---go away!" I yelled, "Come again another day, Anna Valentine is walking home today!!"

_Beep! Beep!_

"Anna, get out of the street!!"

I stopped, wasn't that Johnny's voice? I turned around, only to be blinded by a bright light. I covered my face, and walked to the side. I saw Johnny's annoyed face by the passenger's seat, and Kai on the driver's seat.

"Johnny!" I said, happily. I was finally going to arrive home quicker, "Thank God you are here, and it's raining hard. I'm soaked."

"I can see!" he replied, "Hurry on home!" Then he closed his window, and the car speeded off.

"Hey, wait!" I yelled.

I closed my open jaw; did he just leave me here? Did he just? I glared at the car, "JOHNNY!" I yelled, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT ME HERE UNDER THE RAIN!!!"

Just then, to my surprise, an umbrella appeared over my head. I turned around, "T-Tala!" He was wearing his normal outfit (g-rev), his soft blue eyes looked amused, and his hair ruffled and uncombed—out of hair gel maybe?

Tala Ivanov A.K.A my childhood bully and friend. He always bullied me in second grade, he never once called me by my name it was always Ms. Geek, Bookworm, Wormie, Cuckoo, Ms. Snotty, Princess of Books and what ever else that comes in his mind. We stopped talked when he broke my doll's head, I was so mad at him that day. Then we just stopped talking.

"Hey, Cuckoo." He greeted.

--

I opened our main door, and glanced back at Tala, who was closing his umbrella. "Want to come in and warm up a bit?" I asked. I totally missed Tala. I've wanted to talk to him, I threw the doll at him and yelled that I hated him so much, but I never found courage to say I'm sorry at him. I regretted what I did; it was just a small matter, nothing to be that angry about.

"If you don't mind, cuckoo." He said, smiling a bit. I nodded, "Yeah, sure!" I replied, opening the door wider, "Just drop the umbrella here, come in.."

Archie, the butler, approached us. He took shopping bags, but I told him it was okay, I'm sure Johnny would want to see what I bought.

He turned to Tala, "Mr. Ivanov, how you've grown." He said, smiling, "Do you want something? Tea perhaps? Coffee? Soda? Water? Juice? Hot Cocoa? Shake?"

Tala glanced at me, then back at Archie, "No thanks, I'm fine." He replied, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"How about some biscuits then?" Archie asked, "How about cake? Cookies? Gingerbread man? Gingerbread woman perhaps?"

"Uhh, no thanks, Arch." Tala replied.

I bit my lower lip to stop myself from laughing. As soon as Archie left, Tala walked and watched the pictures hanging up by the wall. I excused myself saying that I was going to call Johnny, and I was going to.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

"What?" he yelled into the phone. I rubbed my ears, "Oww!" I said, "Stop yelling every time you answer your phone!"

"What do you want?" He asked, "I'm busy!"

"Tala's here." I said, "When are you coming home?"

"Tala's there?" Johnny repeated, "Is he really there?"

"Yes!"

"Wait!" he said, then I heard some paper being crumpled, I heard Johnny yell, 'Kai! Tala's at my place! Stop calling him!', then a loud thud. I rubbed my ears again; Johnny must have dropped the phone.

"I'm coming home now!" Johnny said, "Take care of dinner!" Then the line went dead. I sighed, as I threw it to the sofa.

Tala glanced at me; he was reading a magazine, where did he get that? Never mind. "What did he say?" He asked, "You look so pissed, cuckoo."

I sank into the couch, I can't make dinner! I can't even cook a simple sunny side up egg. Aunt Claire never taught me how to cook, plus I'm afraid of hot oil. It could burn me. "Can you help me cook?" I asked Tala, all my pride went down the drains when it comes to cooking.

Tala closed the magazine, and nodded at me, "Sure." He said, standing up. Just then my phone started ringing, I ran to my bag. I threw all its insides on the couch, I grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I answered. No answer. "Hello?"

"I know your secret." Then it was the busy dial tone. I dropped the phone, as Tala ran beside me.

"What? Who was it?" He asked, "Why are you so pale?"

I looked at him, "N-Nothing." I replied, "Tala.. " I blushed, our faces were so near, "Will you help me.. cook now?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, cuckoo."

--

"EARTH TO ANNA!!"

I snapped out of it, and glanced at Johnny, who was holding the flats I just brought. Why was he holding it? Oh yeah, he's scolding me.

"Yes, Johnny?" I asked, glancing at Kai and Tala behind him. The two were talking, well, Tala was doing most of the talking.

"Is this ladies shoes?" He asked, he must have asked me 50 times already, sheeesh. He is so annoying.

"I don't know, Johnny.." I replied, sighing. He tossed the shoes at me, "I told you this morning, remember?"

"…and a pair of ladies shoes—with heels." I said, rolling my eyes, I grabbed the shoe, "Look closely, McGregor, it has heels. Problem is its only--------three centimeters!"

"You call that heels?" Johnny yelled.

"YES!" I yelled back.

We were about to hit each other, when Archie entered the room.

"Dinner is served." He said, "Special thanks to Ms. Anna and Mr. Ivanov for cooking tonight's meal."

"Let's go eat." Tala said, leading the way to the kitchen.

--

"ANNA!"

I jumped in my seat, "What?" I quickly asked, "Where am I?" Three faces looked at me, and then they glanced at each other. A hand fell on my forehead, I glanced at Tala. "Are you sick, cuckoo?" he said, "You look kindda pale."

"I'm fine.." I replied, "So you were saying, Johnny?"

"I said, I'm glad you can cook now." He repeated, annoyed, "What is wrong with you today?"

_What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? _I shook my head, "Oh nothing." I said, "Tala cooked this, I just sliced some veggies."

Johnny sighed, "Tala, why did you help her?" Johnny asked, "She is a girl for heaven's sake. She should know how to cook."

"A girl needs help, Johnny." Tala replied, taking a sip from his wine, "So, Kai.."

I went back to my thoughts--that call back there. What was it? "I know your secret." The caller said. What secret? Is it a threat? Or just a wrong number? Why do I feel nervous? Maybe because..

"Right, Ms. Geek?" Tala suddenly asked, touching my hand; bring me back to the real world.

"…right." I replied, glancing at the three of them, what did I just agree to?

"No, I insist." Johnny said, "My butler just told me that the flood is rising. There's no way you can head home for the night."

I stood up, knocking down my glass thus spilling the wine inside of it unto the table. But that didn't matter now! I ran towards the nearest window that could give me the view of the road. It was really really flooding.

I sank back into my seat, "Oh. My. God." I muttered, "The water is—estimatedly—up to my abdomen!!"

"Told you." Johnny said, referring to Kai and Tala.

Kai took a sip from his glass, and said, "Fine." He placed the glass back on the table, and glanced at Tala.

Tala shrugged, he stretched and placed his hands behind him, "If Kai's sleeping here, then so am I…" he said.

I doubled my glance at Tala, did I hear him right? Did he just say "…Kai's sleeping here, then so am I…"?

"They're sleeping here?" I asked Johnny.

"Yeah, why?" He replied, "Any problem?"

"Uhh, no. None at all." I replied, "So, where are they sleeping?"

Johnny took a long sip from his glass, "How about in your room?" he said, smirking.

"What?!" I yelled.

"No protests!" Johnny yelled, "You still need to buy that shoes I was asking you to buy!"

"But---!"

* * *

So that ends it! Mwah! Here's the preview before I forget again.

PREVIEW

"_Here are two extra pillows, Kai.." I said, pushing the door open with my butt, I tossed it on the bed. I sighed, stupid Johnny. "Do you want anything else?" I asked, sighing again. No answer._

_He isn't here? I listened for any sounds of movements. None. He wasn't. Perfect. This is a perfect time to search through his things, find some info. I ran to his bags by the window, and started to open it._

"_What do you think you're doing?" I heard a voice behind me, it was Kai's. Uh-oh. I thought I was alone here. Just my luck. I bit my lower lip , then I turned around, grinning._

"_Hello Kai!" I greeted, then I blushed. I quickly grabbed his bag, and threw it at him, yelling, "Dress up, for god's sake!" Then I ran out of his room, slamming the door. I leaned on the door, sweating. Stupid, stupid Kai, didn't he see the extra clothes I gave him earlier?!_

"_Why are you sweating?"_

_I looked up at Johnny, holding folders. "Oh, nothing." I replied, chuckling, "What are those?"_

_Johnny glanced down at the folders he was holding, "None of your business." He snapped._

"_Sheesh, I was just ask----!" I said, but the door I was leaning on suddenly opened, making me lose my balance. A pair of hands gripped my shoulders, before I fell on the floor. I blushed again, "K-Kai!" I said._

_He rolled his eyes at me, and turned to Johnny, "Where's the folders?" he asked._

_Johnny raised them in the air, "I'm still looking for the two other." He said._

_Kai let me go, and grabbed the folders. I fell with a hard thud on the floor, "Oww." I muttered._

_I stood up, and kicked Kai's ankle. "Oww!" he said, dropping the folders, and bending down to rub his ankle. I ran to my room, grumbling._

"_Are you okay?" I heard Johnny ask, "What's her problem? ANNA!"_

_Oh Johnny---I have no idea what my problem too is._

_But it has something to do with Kai._

There! Hope you're happy! Mwah! Please review. Remember the contest? The one who reviews the most will get a price.. –grins- so push that review button, and write! And I will love you forever!

The more reviews, the more inspired I will be to update. –LOLX-


	5. Just My Luck

♥ The Camera Club ♥

♥kiZzeDbYkAi♥

--

Message to reader:

heii guyz. Am back! It's been a long time since I updated one of my stories,

I do hope you leave yer mark, AKA—**review.**

I won't waste your time reading my excuse, cuz I don't got one, just that I'm lazy.

Hehe

Enjoy

And

Review

Ok?

**Beyblade, Tattoo and With You are not mine,**

**They belong to Takao Aoki, Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown—respectively.**

--

**Apptitude.**

How dare he say that to me? Stupid brother. I closed my eyes and recalled what he yelled to me, "You dork! I told you to stop it, you have no aptitude for this type of work!!" I slammed my locker shut, and stomped off to my homeroom. I can fix a roof!! Just because I accidentally kicked the tool box off the roof and he had to go down and get it, doesn't exactly state that I don't have any fixing skills!!

I fixed my life, darn it.

I just hate brothers. They suck. No offense to the good brothers out there! My eyes are puffy from crying so hard, I don't know why I cried but—that's that! Right, we fixed the roof because it got struck by lightning, so Kai and Tala had to go home 5 in the morning, while Johnny and I got on fixing the damn roof. He wanted to fix it himself, with my help, so, yeah. Whatever.

"Anna!" I heard someone called, I snap out of my trance like state and glanced at the tall, old woman adjusting her thick glasses and looking at me, Mrs. Potter.

I smiled at her, "Morning, Ma'am." I greeted, slowing walking past her.

She walked back to the black board as I took my seat, "You are such a weird kid, Ms. Valentine.." she stated, picking up a chalk—still looking at me, "You stood there staring at the floor for a whole five minutes. Are you okay, Ms. Valentine..?"

I placed my thick world history book on top of my desk, "Thanks for your concern, Mrs. Potter." I replied, smiling, "But I am quite fine. I was just thinking about something."

"She must be in love, Mrs. Potter!" Mariah squealed.

I glared at her, and rolled my eyes. Everyone laughed, including Mrs. Potter. "Finally!" Mrs. Potter said, trying to stop herself from laughing too hard, "I thought you were abnormal!"

I growled under my breath and sighed.

_Stupid Mariah._

--

"I really can't believe you, you dope!" I yelled, playfully slapping Mariah's shoulder, "ugh!" We were walking towards the theater—to our drama class. We were going to start a new play. I'm not excited, I tell you. Mariah pouted at me while rubbing her shoulder. "What? She yelled, half laughing, "Oww, that hurt.."

I grinned at her, "good.." I replied, opening the theater doors. All of our classmates where here, only our teacher wasn't. Some were playing, talking, taking pictures, singing on the stage and sleeping. Mariah and i walked towards the front and sat beside Hilary and Tyson—who were both arguing! Like what was they're problem? They always argue, and when I say always—it's literal.

Hilary rolled her eyes at Tyson and turned to us, "You know, I have to tell you something—its about the submission of the articles.." she started when we heard clapping behind us, "The submission date has…"

"STAND UP EVERYONE!!" Mrs. Khater yelled walking to the front, I glanced at Hilary, who was cut off, she was about to say something when, "Hilary, stop trying to talk with Ms. Anna!" Mrs. Khater yelled out, and glanced at Tyson, "PRAY, GRANGER!"

Tyson nodded and ran to the top of the stage, "Uh.. Let us pray.." he started. I closed my eyes, and started to concentrate, but I couldn't. I glanced at Hilary, who was also glancing at me, trying to say something. I slowly read her lips… -moved- "Moved?" I whispered, "The submission date was moved?"

She nodded, "We are only given two months!" she said.

"What?" I yelled, causing Tyson to pause and Mrs. Khater to glare at me. I smiled at her and bowed my head. "What?" I whispered, so that only Hilary can hear, "Two months?" Hilary nodded, her face looked funny, it was as if she was trying to stop herself from laughing out loud. I bit my lip and decided to concentrate on praying, maybe a miracle will happen. Nope, all I heard was Tyson's "AMEN." Bravo. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, Jesus.

Tyson slowly walked down the stage, tripping by the stairs, causing everyone to laugh and run to help him, all except me, I was too caught up with my own thoughts. I glanced at Tyson, whose forehead was getting redder, looks like he fell face flat. I smiled. Sorry, I can't help it. He looked like a squished pig. Hahaha!

"Bring him to the clinic, Bryan!" Mrs. Khater said, a bit of worry in her voice. We all watched as Bryan aided Tyson towards the theater doors, as Kai and his group entered. They stopped briefly to check if Tyson was okay, he was a part of their group after all. Poor pig.

"Mr. Hiwatari, Mr. Kon, Mr. Ivanov.." Mrs. Khater stated, getting down the stage, "You three are late again, I see. We shall fix that. Take your seats please.." The trio walked towards the chairs behind us and sat there. I rolled my eyes, that Kai Hiwatari.. never mind. I slumped down on my seat, I like theater seats—they have cushions—perfect for my lazy personality.

"Ms. Valentine!" Mrs. Khater said, glaring at me, "Would you please stop slouching like a vegetable and sing us a song on stage?" I stared at her for about 10 seconds, waiting for her to say "just kidding", or "Forget I said that, if you would sing the whole world would crumble to bits."

"Uhh—are you serious?" I asked, sitting properly.

"Yes!" Mrs. Khater said, "I want each of you to sing, so that I know who you will be in our winter play.. we shall start with you, because you were so noisy during prayer, and you look so tired." She smiled her evil smile at me, "Just to wake you up." Wake me up?! Ugh. I'm wide awake. Mrs. Khater AKA drama-teacher-who-inflicts-me-severe-pain-just-by-breathing. Great.

"Would you just please get on the stage?!" she yelled, I jumped up and ran up the stage, "So? Start singing!"

"Uhmm, won't I have a background music or something?" I asked, placing my sweaty palms inside my pocket.

"And who are you, Mariah Carrey?" Mrs. Khater snapped, "Just sing!"

I nodded, what choice do I have? "A is for adorable.. B is for beautiful.. C is---" I started only to be cut off but drama-teacher-who-inflicts-me-severe-pain-by-just-breathing.

"VALENTINE! Sing properly please!" Mrs. Khater yelled, dropping her palms hard on the table, "Don't you dare sing me another nursery rhyme, or you're gonna go running to your momma…without a head!!"

I gulped, I'm afraid of Mrs. Khater, I heard about a rumor once, she cut off a student's arm because he kept vandalizing on the theater chairs.

Alright. Here I go.

1..

2..

my count to humiliation.

3…

_Oh, oh, oh_

_No matter what you say about love_

_I keep coming back for more_

_Keep my hand in the fire_

_Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for.._

I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see the audiences who shall throw me tomatoes. I'm dead.

I wanna die..

_No matter what you say about life_

_I learn every time I bleed_

_That truth is a stranger_

_Soul is in danger; I gotta let my spirit be free_

I opened my eyes, everyone was staring at me. This makes me more nervous. Maybe my singing voice is worse than my speaking voice. Mrs. Khater still hasn't told me to stop, so I guess…

_To admit that I'm wrong_

_And then change my mind_

_Sorry but I have to move on_

_And leave you behi—_

"STOP!" Mrs. Khater yelled. This is it, I can see her saying, "Your voice sucks!!!" I braced myself for the greatest humiliation of my life---YET. I still have a lot more to come, if and only if I don't die here. "Okay. You'll be Juliet."

My shoulders slumped, I knew it. I knew it, she hates me more now. I'm not only clumsy, my singing sucks too.. I am so---wait.. I glanced at her, "What?" I asked, "J-J-Juliet..?" Mrs. Khater glared at me, as she adjusted her reading glass, "Are you dumb?" she asked, "Juliet, lovely fair lady of the house of Capulet, the one who captured the heart of Romeo Montegue, leading lady of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet."

"uh, I know about that.. I was just aski---" I started, but she cut me off, "Just sit down!" Mrs. Khater yelled, "NEXT! Hilary!"

I sat on my seat as Hilary took the center stage with full confidence which I clearly lack. Some of my classmates started congratulating me, I still don't understand what had happened. But whatever. It felt good.

Mariah grinned at me, and hugged me, "Oh! I'm so proud of you!" she said, "I wanted that role, but it's okay if you take it! You deserve it!"

"Uhh—Thanks." I replied, "But I really don't get it.." Mariah just laughed.

--

"I shall post the list of characters tomorrow on the wall!" Mrs. Khater stated as our class ended, "But our lead stars will be Kai Hiwatari and Anna Valentine!" Kai stopped on his tracks and stared at Mrs. Khater, "WHAT?!" he yelled, "NO!"

Mrs. Khater gave him the look which seemed to stay, Yes-what-are-you-gonna-do-about-it. "You need more interaction with this certain subject, Mr. Hiwatari." Mrs. Khater said, fixing her folders, "And you need to pass!" She started to walk towards the Theater doors, followed by Kai.

"I will not do it!" He yelled, "Over my father's dead body!"

Mrs. Khater glared at him, "You will do it, Kai." She stated.

"And why would I?" Kai asked, glaring at the teacher. I have no comment on this, I wish Kai wins. I don't want him to be Romeo if I will be Juliet. Never. Never. Never.

I can't wait.. no! I didn't just say that!

"BECAUSE I said so!" Mrs. Khater said, then she slammed the door close in Kai's flushed face.

He glared at me, what did I do? I rolled my eyes at him, I have a lot more problems.

--

I ran towards The Paper room or TPR, new name for our meeting room. I sped inside and kneeled in front of Kenny, who jumped in surprise, "Please don't move the submission date!!" I begged, grinning at him. He looked at me weirdly, yes Kenny I know that my hair looks like a shrub that was burned to death, I know. But stop looking.

"Chief!" I yelled. He seemed to snapped out of it, "I can't do anything about that." He said, "It was the teachers who changed it." I sighed, "Why?" I asked.

"Because.." he started, "I exactly have no idea.." He started spinning on his chair, "Hmmm… I must know the reason.." he said to himself, "A new mission.." Oh no. I better go.. I smell trouble.. I stood up and slowly tiptoed to the door, when I heard Kenny yell, "A mission for you, Anna Valentine!" I glanced back at him, "WHAT?" I yelled, making some papers in the room fly around, "WHAT?!" I felt like a Air breathing dragon. Bravo.

"Kenny!" I yelled, "I can't believe you!" I shall now call Kenny the-editor-in-chief-who-makes-my-life-a-living-hell-just-by-assigning-topics. I kneeled on the floor, arms raised towards the ceiling, "NNOOOOOO!!" I yelled.

"Anna!" A voice scolded behind me, I glanced back awkwardly, Mr. Cross—Disciplinarian officer. "What are you yelling about?!" Mr. Cross looked cross, oops.

"DETENTION!" He bellowed.

--

This is so pathetic. Stupid. Incorrect.

I shall never yell. Never ever in my life. Never. I shaked my poor hands and straightened my back, and continued writing 'I will never yell in school again.' 1000x! I shall never ever ever double cross, Mr. Cross again. The detention guard kept staring at me, and it makes me uncomfortable. She looks asian. But I ain't asian, I just have black hair. The door opened, I glanced at the one who entered, Kai. What is he doing here?

He gave the detention slip to the guard and sat two seats away from me. I stared at him, I wanted to talk to him, but… maybe he doesn't want to talk to me. I mean, come on! I have been sitting here for hours, I need to talk! "Uhh, Kai.." I started, "..What are you doing here?" Kai slowly turned his head at me, his crimson eyes are bored.

"Sitting." He replied. I raised my eyes brows, "Look, I'm trying here!" I whispered, so that only the two of us can here. "Then don't." he replied, closing his eyes.

"Fine." I snapped, then I started writing again.

One..

Two..

Three..

Four..

Five…

Six…

Seven…

Eight…

Nine..

"I can't take this.." I yelled, half-crumpling the paper, "Why are you so damn angry at me?"

Kai opened his eyes and stared at me, like I said nothing. "I'm not." He replied, and then closed his eyes once more.

"Then why are you so cold?" I asked, sitting back down. Kai didn't open his eyes but he answered, "Am I cold only to you?" I froze, he's right, he isn't cold only to me, he's cold to everyone. Why should I complain?

"No. I'm sorry." I said, rubbing my temples, "I must be losing it."

_I need you boo_

_I gotta see you boo_

"Hn." He replied, "You have lost it, long ago."

_And the hearts all over the world tonight,_

I smiled, "Funny." I answered, "Romeo."

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

Kai opened his eyes and looked at me, I can see something in his eyes but I can't name it. "Juliet.." he muttered.

…

_I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,_

_With the love of they life who feel.._

_What I feel when I'm_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

_With you_

--

"…all over the world tonight.." I sang as I walked past the HE Room, which smelled good. I'm on my way to my locker. My bag is heavy with the books, I need to drop some load. "..Said the hearts all over the world tonight.."

I opened my locker and placed some books inside. And went on my way, and I still need to find Mariah. I waited on the bus stop and started reading Rebel Angels by Libba Bray, I love this book. You should try reading it. A red convertible made me look up from the said book and land my eyes on the owner. "Kai." I said, "Hey."

He moved his head in a gesture which meant –hop in-, or –get in-. I'm not sure if that's what his action meant, or his just trying to remove a stray hair from his face. "What?" I asked, closing the book.

"Get in." He said. Oh.

"No thank you." I replied, opening the book again, "I'll patiently wait for the bus." He sighed and stood up, he walked towards me. I didn't mind him, at the end of my eyes I saw him reach for something on the pavement. Something red. My bag!

I quickly put down the book and glanced at my bag he carried in his arm, he threw it inside the back bunk (don't know what you call that storage at the back of each car. I'm not so car-smart. Sorry.), and slammed it shut. I heard a click. He locked it?

"Hiwatari!" I yelled running towards the back of his car, trying to open it, "Open it! This is stealing if you didn't know." He smirked and sat back on the driver's seat. "You want your bag back?" he stated, "Hop in." I growled, who does he think he is? I am not getting in that car. The car started to move, I am not going to call Kai and make him stop the car so I can hop in. No. My pride is higher than that. He can have my precious bag. My precious bag. He can.. No… I will not…

"KAI!" I yelled, "Wait!" mouth, how dare you disobey me!! My feet started running after the car, which stopped. Feet you disobeyed me too! This is pathetic.

Kai looked at me in a smug kind of way, like he was saying "I won.". Whatever. It's just that I love this bag every much. "So are we going?" I asked.

"Hn." He replied, suddenly stepping on the brakes, which made me hug the seat. "Kai!" I yelled, "Slow down!" I closed my eyes, I can't believe I'm gonna die with Kai Hiwatari!

"Lizard." He muttered, or I heard him mutter. I know I look pathetically pathetic. So what? I have a car phobia!!

Kai suddenly stepped on the brakes, making me bump on the front glass. I rubbed my head, "Oww.." I mumbled, "You are one sick driver.." I glared at him, he leaned closer, "Am i?" he asked. I can hear my heart pounding. Is he gonna kiss me? I can feel the hotness of his breathe…

--

**To Be Continued… XD**

--

**REVIEW!!**


	6. Demons

**

* * *

**

The Camera Club

Kissedbykai

hei guys!

Enjoy this chapter. It's summer. Yay!

* * *

_Better never to have met you in my dream than to wake and reach for hands that are not there._

_-Otomo No Yakamochi-_

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**DEMONS**

* * *

**Jokes are not always funny.**

Nope. Some aren't. I glared at the back of Kai's convertible as it entered their garage. I'm so pathetic. I should put my feet back at the ground. I stomped up towards our front door, grumbling to myself. Notes to self: one.) Don't ever think that Hiwatari's going to kiss you because he does not like you, two.) Never ever panic when he tries to kiss you, jokingly of course, when you panic you get humiliated, three.) Get ready to kick his ass next time. Jerk. He is the king of Jerks.

The door was opened by our old butler, he looked so tired, I want him to resign sometimes. He bowed a little before saying, "Good afternoon, Ms. Anna." He started, as he took my bag and placed it on the sofa, "Master McGregor wants you to see him in his study."

I stared at him, "Huh?" I asked, "Mr. McGregor?"

Uncle is home? Archie never calls Johnny "Master", ack. Archie rolled his eyes, "Did you hit your head, Ms. Anna?" he asked, looking worried, "You can't simply forget it. Master McGregor arrived last week." What? Oh god, the stress is getting to my brain. I grinned, "Oh, right. Right." Then I head off to Uncle's study feeling stupid.

I gave the door a little push and it opened with a little creak, "Uncle?" I called, stepping into the room. This is the second time I've been in here, Uncle doesn't want people just entering. He's a very secretive person. No one was in. I sit on the sofa and tried to catch on my sleep when something caught my eyes. I stood up and walked to the ends of the room. A sign. It was a long stick with a snake's head as its tip. It was a staff with a snake's head. I've seen this sign before but where? Carefully, I traced the weird sign with my finger tips and it felt warm.

"Anna." I heard Uncle's voice echo, I jumped and turned around. He's looking at me, his face emotionless. His red hair spiked a little and his blue eyes looked tired and weary, like lack of sleep. "What are you doing there?" he asked.

"Just looking around.." I answered, breezily while walking towards him. He patted my head and motioned me to sit. He walked behind his desk and sat on his big black chair. He still looked the same, except that he was stressed.

"How have you been?" He asked, lighting a cigar, "I hope you didn't slack off like your brother.."

"I didn't, Uncle." I replied, smiling, "How was Egypt?"

"Fine." He replied, smiling, he opened his drawer and gave me a small bow tied with a black ribbon. I wonder why it is black. "How old are you again?" he asked, typical of him to forget, he always asks me this every time he goes home.

"17." I replied, taking the box, "What is this uncle?"

"17.." he repeated, ignoring my question, "Come with me.. It's time you learn about demons."

"Demons?" I repeated, my hands stopped untying the ribbon, why does he want me to learn that? "Why should I want to learn about non-existent creatures?"

"Demons are real, dear. And they come to us when we're only one year below the legal age." He started standing up and looking out the window, "They want us in the dark, at their side. Because—we are gifted."

"G-gifted?" I repeated, "With what?"

"An ability to kill." He replied, as a knock came at the door. He sighed, "Yes, who is it?"

"Me, dad." Johnny said from the other side of the door. Uncle sat back on his chair and rolled his eyes, "Come in then." He said.

Johnny entered the room and gave me a nod, he sat opposite from me and opened a bottle of gin. He slowly poured it over a glass and took a long quiet sip. Uncle slowly tapped his pen on the table, patiently waiting on what his rebellious son wants to say.

Finally, he lost his patience. "JOHNNY, dammit!" he bellowed, "What do you want to say? Did you come in here just to drink Gin?!"

Father and son, both are low on patience. Johnny put the glass down and faced his father, "Dad, I need money." He started, looking straight at the old man's blue eyes. Johnny's gray eyes looked so determined. I wonder why he need money. "Dad, I really need it." He repeated.

Uncle glared at his son, "WHAT?" He yelled, "You asked me for that yesterday! What did you do to it?!" He walked towards Johnny, they have the same height now. Uncle grabbed Johnny's shirt and lift him up, "What are you doing with your life boy?!" he yelled. I flinched, I don't like Uncle when he's angry.

Johnny whisked his father's hand away, "Just give me." He replied.

"WHY?" Uncle yelled, I almost fell off my seat.

"DAMN IT!" Johnny yelled back, "I NEED IT FOR MY GIRL! She's PREGNANT!"

It was as if the earth froze. I stared at Johnny, I couldn't believe what he just said. He was always careful; he always wore a condom when he does it with his girl, why did this particular girl get pregnant? Uncle paled, I stood up, I needed to break the silence, "What?" I asked, softly.

A fist hit Johnny's jaw straight on, I yelled and ran to my fallen brother's side. "Uncle no!" I yelled, hoping it would somehow halt Uncle's fists of fury, "Archie! Archie!"

Our old butler with two maids came running in, they gasped. "Get out of my house, runt!" Uncle yelled, "OUT NOW!"

Johnny glared at his father before stomping out of the room, "Fine!" he yelled.

Uncle clenched his hands into hard fists, "You dare to glare at me!" he yelled, "Johnson McGregor!"

Quickly, I ran out of Uncle's study and followed Johnny to his room. His bags were already packed, looks like he expected this to happen. He carried them over his shoulder, he patted my head before heading out. "Johnny, come on.." I said, following him out, "He doesn't mean it! You know, how your father is when he's upset."

"Just leave me." He replied, opening his Ferrari, he got in and slammed the door closed, "I'll be in touch." Then he zoomed out of the garage and into the streets.

I ran following him, "Johnny, wait!!" I kept yelling.

This is just great. First, Kai's weird today, second, Uncle told me about demons, and third, Johnny's gone. Perfect. Just perfect. I stopped running and sat in the middle of the road trying to catch my breath. I looked up to see Kimberly running towards me, she was yelling something and pointing behind her.

I stood up, as she arrived beside me. "What happened to Johnny?" She quickly asked, "He looked mad, and he was driving so fast."

"It's nothing." I replied, "He just had a fight with his dad, that's all."

Kimberly raised her brows, but didn't bother to question anymore. I bid her goodbye and went back in our house, really, life is just pathetic.

* * *

**Since this story can't be all about Anna, we'll have other scenes but not in her P.O.V**

**Don't worry, it'll be obvious.**

* * *

Tyson grumbled as he opened the small fridge in their headquarters, where it is that of course is a secret. "Man!" He continued grumbling, "I'm so hungry. Rei?" He walked into their living room. The windows were glass, there were 6 sofas, a plasma TV, centralized air conditioner, expensive rugs, a Xbox, a cola and coffee dispenser, a billiards and a Jacuzzi by the corner. Tyson sunk down the sofa, "Rei, I'm hungry." He grunted.

Rei turned away from his game and glanced at his pig—uh, I mean, friend, "Learn to cook, Ty." He replied, as the elevator door opened, Tala and Julia came out. Tala sat on a sofa and closed his eyes, he needed rest. Julia on the other hand was pestered by Tyson to cook for him.

"No way, Tyson.." Julia repeated as she turned the television on, "Go cook for your self."

Tyson huffed, "Oh please." He pleaded, "I'm so hungry.."

Julia glared at him before she grabbed the remote and changed the channel. Mariam and Enrique got out of the chamber labeled, bedrooms, laughing. Everyone in the room stared at them, even Tala opened his eyes. "What did you two do again?" Julia asked, with a mischievous look in her greenish-gray eyes. Mariam and Enrique grinned, and laughed as they sat down on a sofa beside each other. Julia rolled her eyes, "Typical." She muttered.

"So are you gonna cook for me now?" Tyson pleaded.

* * *

Kai slammed the door closed; he quickly entered the elevator and pressed the highest number he found. He glanced at his watch, 5 o'clock, they still have time. The elevator stopped at floor 21, a young boy with lime green hair and a hat bowed a little at Kai and stood next to him. "We have sighted six, Kai." He reported.

Kai nodded, and they continued the trip up in silence. They stopped at the top floor and ran out. Kai pushed a secret wall opening and they both got in. Oliver ran before him, "GUYS!" he yelled. Kai smirked, his members were so noisy.

"Oliver!" Kai heard Tyson yell, "Thank god you're here! I'm so hungry!"

"Hey Oliver!" Rei greeted, and then looked over at Kai, "Hey Kai." Kai nodded and sat beside Tala, who was still resting his eyes. Mariam and Julia get into a heated fight, Enrique was playing the peace maker as always. The secret door opened as the elevator did, Max, Garland and Bryan got out of the elevator as Queen and King entered the room using the secret door.

Kai stood up, and kicked Tala's ankle, Tala jumped and looked around, he glared at Kai, "Kai." He muttered, "Not funny."

"Hn." Kai replied, "Who said I was trying to make you laugh?"

Tala stood up and sighed, "Anyway, hey you guys!" he called, they kept bickering, "HEY you guys!"

"Hey!" Tala continued, but no one seemed to notice him.

"SHUT UP." Kai yelled, losing his patience with all the noise. Everyone froze and sat on the sofa, "Tala has something to say." Then he sat, and closed his eyes.

"Right. So anyway, I spotted 4 today." He reported, "Anyone else spotted something?"

Oliver stood up, "I did. I spotted 6." He reported, "They were near Valentine's house."

Tala flinched, "What?" he yelled, "Anna's house?" He only knew one person with the family name Valentine, and that was her. The elevator opened, Johnny got out. Everyone stared at him, surprised to see him with bags and a bloody jaw. Julia ran to him, "What happened?" she asked, worried.

"None of your goddamn business!!" He yelled, "Can I stay here for a while?" Kai nodded. Johnny nodded back, and sunk down beside Enrique. "Go on with your talk." He said.

"Johnny 6 were spotted around your house." Tala told him, Johnny froze, he shouldn't have left. "You have to stay in your house."

"But I can't." Johnny replied, "Dad just threw me out."

"Why?" Mariam asked, "What did you do again?"

"Told him I needed money cause my girl is pregnant." He replied as if it was normal, "He freaked out and blew his tube." Then he froze, as if he remembered something, he grabbed the phone and dialed a number. Everyone waited.

"Arch—yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Call Anna." He said on the receiver, "Tell her its--" he looked around the room for a name, "Kai."

Kai glared at him, he glared back.

* * *

ANNA'S POV

* * *

I was memorizing my lines when a knock came at my door. I opened it, and saw Archie. "For you, Ms." Anna glanced at the phone, "Who is it?" she asked, "Is it Johnny?"

Archie nodded, "But he wishes that you refer to him as Kai." He said as I took the phone. I nodded and closed the door, "What?" I said on the receiver.

(A/N: Italics means on the other line.)

_Anna._

What,--Kai?

_How's dad?_

Maybe you should come back and check for yourself.

_Whatever. I shouldn't have called._

Wait—where are you staying at?

_I'm somewhere. Okay, don't worry okay?_

Who said I was?

_Whatever. Bye._

Bye. Be careful, Johnny.

_Yeah. You too._

I threw the phone on my bed and started reading my lines again. I'm getting worried, maybe I should find him. Then I grinned, wait a minute! His room is all mine to search!! "WAAAh!" I yelled before I got my camera and ran out of my room and into his. I opened some drawers and cabinets, they still got some things left in them. I opened the secret door and slowly climbed down. I opened some folders and started reading the cut out news clippings,

_..girl of 17 died this morning, June 6, 1976. She was found inside her room with some animal bites. She died of blood loss. There was one witness, however it seemed like he lost his mind, and I quote, "..A demon.. She was killed by a demon with red dark eyes and shard thin wings! I saw it! I saw it all!!" Now the Scotland yard police are busy searching for this killer._

Eww, that must have hurt. Wait--Demon. _Demons.. want us at their side.. gifted… what gift?... the ability to kill… at the dark… they want us… kill… demons.. real.. a year below the legal age.. 17.. legal age.. dark..kill.. side… they want…_ I winced as my head started to throb with so much thinking. I stood up, I felt really dizzy. I need information about the camera club not some damn demon. I sat back down and opened the next folder, some weird pictures, there was a shadow at every picture, the shadow looked like a man with--a tail? A neko-jin? No. I opened another file, it was all writing. I wasn't familiar with this kinds of symbols, _wingdings?_

I grabbed it and exited Johnny's room. The due date was coming fast, I need to work hard. AJA!

* * *

'_Pssshhzzzt! Red Wolf, do you copy?'_

'_Psssshhzzzztt! Red wolf, again do you copy?'_

'_Psssshhhhzzzzt! Red wolf!!"_

Tala stared at the stars in the sky, before he replied, "Loud and clear, Shark Princess." He glanced at Garland who was fixing his bag, he smirked. He could still remember the day they picked their code names.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"PICK A CODE NAME!!" Tyson yelled as he jumped in the air, "I wanna be Almighty Dragon!!" He grinned and ran around the room yelling, "I'm Almighty Dragon, prepare to meet your doom! Almighty dragon! Almighty dragon!!"

_BOINK!_

Kai threw a ball straight at Tyson's face, "Shut up, you hungry pig." He muttered.

Oliver clapped, "That's it, Tyson you'll be called 'Hungry Pig'." Then everyone laughed, as Tyson started wailing. "Hey no fair!" He pouted, "I'll choose my own code name, Oliver!"

Johnny smirked, "I choose hungry pig for the pig." He said, raising his hand, soon everyone also raised their hands.

Tyson wailed even more, "No fair!" he said, "I don't care about you, I'm Almighty Dragon!"

"Majority wins, Ty." Max replied laughing. Tyson fumed, he crossed his arms and sunk down at the sofa, which made Max laugh even more. Then he jumped up, "I got an idea!" Tyson remarked.

Johnny smirked at him, "Really?" he said, sarcastically.

"I'll name you all!" He replied, "Kai will be blue bird, Max will be fat turtle, Tala will be--"

"Red Wolf!!" Mariam intervened, she winked at Tala, who smirked.

"I will not be fat turtle, Ty!" Max protested, "Look, am I fat?"

"Duh Max." Tyson replied, "Wait-Wait. I got a better one, why don't we call Kai—Big Bird? Since he is the Big Boss, and Dranzer's a bird?"

Max, Rei, Julia, Enrique, Johnny, and Oliver tried to stop themselves from laughing. Tyson sat beside Kai, and said in a gruff deep voice, "Hello Big bird.."

Kai glared at him, "Gluttonous pig." He muttered back.

"BiG BiRD! BiG BiRD! Hahahahah!" Tyson chanted as he circled around Kai.

"Shut up, pig." Kai warned, but Tyson didn't hear it, "SHUT UP, YOU PIG!"

* * *

Tala chuckled when he remembered what Kai did to Tyson. Garland glanced at Tala in a weird way, "What are you laughing at, Red Wolf?" he asked. Tala glanced at him, "Just remembering the day we made our code name, Gray Slumber." He replied.

"Oh." Garland replied.

'_Psssshhhzzzzt! Red and Gray, do you both copy?'_

Tala looked through the telescope and said, "Loud and Clear, Twin boy."

'_Pssshhhzzt! I hate my code name, we have spotted two. Over.'_

Tala and Garland glanced at each other, before Tala replied, "Heard you. Over and Out." They get their weapons ready and looked at where the others where.

"Be careful, Gray." Tala said.

"You too, Red." Garland replied.

* * *

**Uhhuh.** Its is done. Sorry if its not that long. And sorry if its not that good, but I had fun writing this. So review okay,


	7. its called rehearsal, not practice

Hey guys.. first off, thanks to those who reviewed. Really thank you.. so much. X3 you have no idea how you guys affect this story. Second—never mind. Enjoy reading. X3 mwahugs!

* * *

_.. to let a fool kiss you is stupid, to let a kiss fool you is worse.._

_-Y. Harburg-_

* * *

Chapter 7:

"It's called Rehearsal, not practice."

* * *

**Star crossed lovers. **Sigh. Whatever.

"Two households both alike in dignity. In fair Verona, where we lay our scene.." Oliver Polanski started with a loud clear voice, "From Ancient Grudge break to New mutiny… where civil blood makes civil hands un--"

"STOP!" Mrs. Khater yelled, I jumped a bit. I was reading my lines silently with my eyes as Mariah and Hilary babbled beside me, great timing Mrs. Khater. First time. "More feelings, Polanski!" she said, she pounded the table with her fist for more—drama, "Where civil blood makes civil blood unclean!"

"Uhh, it's civil hands.." Oliver corrected, sweat-dropping. Mrs. Khater rolled her eyes as she grabbed a towel and wipes some beads of sweat forming on her temples, we have been practicing for 3 hours now, and look where we got—Prologue. Fantastic.

"Whatever, Polanski.." she said, she glanced down at her wrist watch, "Let's take a break everyone.." She glanced at her cast as each one stood up, and head for the door, someone was missing.. "KAI! WHERE IS HE?!" she bellowed making me jump again. Man, I think I drank too much coffee. She spotted Tala and Tyson whispering to each other, well, Tyson was the one whispering. "You!" she yelled, the two paled, "Where's Hiwatari?"

"He's--uhhh, absent." Tyson replied, trying to keep his cool. Honestly, Mrs. Khater is a terror when she's pissed, like now. "He was—uhhh, sick with sore throat.." Tyson continued, scratching the back of his head. Mrs. Khater raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" she asked, "Well, GO GET HIM!!"

Tyson and Tala quickly scurried out of the theater. The others laughed at their terrified faces, but quickly stopped when Mrs. Khater yelled at them, "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?!" They quickly scurried out, including me.

* * *

"Waahh." Mariah sighed, as she stood behind me in the line. We want water and we need it badly. "Someday, I'm gonna die.." she said, "And it's from heart attack.." Hilary rolled her eyes, and took her turn to drink the water.

Mariah rolled her eyes back, "Honestly, her voice is just--ugh! Too loud." She said, "It's making me nervous."

"That's why she's at the theater.." I answered, glancing down at my watch, "Come on, Hilary, we still have to practice.."

"It's called a rehearsal, not practice." Mariah corrected pouting at me, her hands on her hips, "Really, Anna, are you really a writer?"

"What do I being a writer have to do with practice?" I asked, as I took my turn in drinking in the fountain.

"I told you, it's called Rehearsal!" Mariah said, crossing her arms, "Pay attention."

"Spell rehearsal, Mariah." Hilary said, smirking. Mariah rolled her cat-like eyes at the brunette, "Really Hilary.." she said, "Move it, Valentine.. You don't have all day you know."

"Okay, okay.." I said, as I let her take her turn to drink, "My whole body's aching.."

After Mariah finished we slowly walked back to the theater, she suddenly squealed, making me jump, "Look!!" she yelled pointing at some guy walking out of the Principal's office, "I heard he's the new student!"

She pulled me and Hilary closer, we hid behind a large potted plant, she squealed again. Hilary and I quickly covered her noisy mouth with our hands, and placed our pointing fingers on our mouth, "Shhhh.." we both whispered in unison. We studied the guy, he had black spiky hair and scary purple eyes, it was as if they glowed, we glanced at each other, he was pale and he was wearing a gothic attire, a black choker with a small cross pendant, a black shirt and baggy pants with chains, he had three piercing on his left ear and two on his right.

"Let's go.." I said, what were we doing here anyway? Hilary nodded, but Mariah just kept staring at the new guy, Hilary and I rolled our eyes. She was turning on her flirt mode and we get into trouble every time. Hilary grabbed Mariah's right arm as I grabbed Mariah's left arm, we started dragging her back to the theater. We passed by Kenny, "Hey Chief.." I greeted.

He stopped, "Oh Hilary and Anna! I was looking for both of you!" he exclaimed, "Where's your topics? I need them 5 days before submission, so that'll I'll know if you need to research more or not.."

Hilary and I dropped Mariah, "WHAT?!" We both yelled, "NOO!"

Mariah snapped out of her trance and stood up grumbling, she glared at us. "Why'd you two drop me?!" she demanded, then she noticed Kenny, "Oh hey Kenny, how've you been?"

"Quite ecstatic, Mariah." He replied, she turned back to us, "Just submit them!" Then he bid us goodbye and ran off. Hilary and I sat on the floor, looking dead.

Mariah rolled her eyes, "Let's go guys." She said, pulling Me and Hilary by our shirts into the theater.

* * *

AFTERNOON CAME, I was walking home with Mariah when we saw the new kid. Mariah called him, I sighed. "Hi, I'm Mariah.." Mariah introduced herself, she nudged me, "This is Anna.."

The new guy looked at us with his scary purple eyes, honestly, they were scary. It's like he can see your soul. The new guy glanced at me, sending shivers down my spine, he smirked. I gulped.

"I'm Demetrius. But you can call me Demetri." He replied, kissing Mariah hands, Mariah blushed.

"Let me ask you both a question, can I?" he asked. Mariah nodded quickly.

"Do you believe in demons?" he turned to me, I stiffened, what is it with demons this days? I chuckled lightly, then glanced at my watch, "Oh dear, I'm late.." I said, starting to turn around, "So uhh, Bye.."

_POK!_

I fell to the ground with a thud, my head felt like it was breaking! Who placed the street lamp behind me?! Mariah and Demetri helped me up, every thing was spinning. "Oh, stars.." I muttered, "Do you see them? Oh, look-- one disappeared.. pity.."

I could hear Mariah groan in embarrassment, "She lost it." She muttered, "So uhh, do you want me to take you home?" Her eye brow twitched, her eyes were telling me to say no.

"Yes.." I replied, she stepped on my toe causing me to bump my head on the pole again, "OWWW!"

Mariah helped me up again, Demetri laughed lightly beside me, "Oh my poor friend..' she said, she gave me a little push, "Go home now, shoo! Bye!" I glanced back at them, they both had twins. I sighed as I wobbly walked down the street, I rubbed my temples.

"And we are friends.. weew.." I muttered, "She'd exchange my well-being for that new hot guy?"

"So you think he's hot.."

I glanced behind me, but no one was there. The street was practically empty now, "Hmmm.." I said, turning back, and faced a red devil, "AAAAHHHHHH!" I ran back and –_BAM_- I hit my head with the street lamp again. A heard a chuckled behind me, a pair of hands helped me up, "Are you okay?"

I looked up, "Tala!" I said, grinning, "Look you have a halo... but you have horns.." I furrowed my brows, "Bi-polar?" I asked, my head was spinning again.

Tala patted my head, "Bi-polar is a disorder, Anna." He said, "And the horns are there to keep my halo straight." I laughed as he pulled my hand so I can walk normally.

"Tala, can I join the camera club?" I suddenly asked, I have no idea why I asked it, but it was what came out of my mouth, "Can I?"

Tala glanced at me, "Hmmm.. No." he replied, "It's not for you.." He kept pulling my hand, I pulled my hand back and stared at the pavement.

"Please, Tala." I said, "I really need to.." I sat on the bench on the right, and slumped. He sat beside me, sighing.

"Why?" he asked, smirking. I pulled his sleeves so that I he'll bend over and I can whisper in his ears, "Promise to keep this a secret?" I asked.

He nodded, making a cross in his heart, "Cross my heart." He said.

"I'm writing an article about you guys.." I whispered. Tala started to shake, then he chuckled, then he laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked, there's nothing funny with what I just said, "There's nothing funny, Tala.."

He wiped some tears at the ends of his eyes, "I just find it funny, that's all.." he replied, he patted my head, "I'll see what I can do then.."

An ice cream cart strolled past us, I stood up, and pulled him, "ICE CREAM wait!" I yelled, "Move it, Tala!"

* * *

Mariah sighed as she and the new student walked home together, side by side. "So uhh, why'd you transfer here?" she asked, smiling. Demetri ran a hand through his ebony colored hair, he was getting tired of this chick. She just kept talking.

"Because of family problems." He replied, when they came to an intersection, "So uh, which way are you heading?" He glanced at the streets, Rose St. and Tulip St.

"Rose Street." Mariah replied, unsure. She still wanted to walk with him; it doesn't matter if she'll go home late, "You?"

_Finally, I can lose her.._ Demetri thought, smirking, "Too bad. I'm going on Tulip St." he said, turning back, "See you."

"Uhh, wait!" Mariah called, Demetri turned around, "Uhmm, never mind. See you tomorrow then!"

Demetri nodded and continued on his way, a smug smile on his lips.

* * *

A knock came at Kai's bedroom door, he growled. "What?" he asked. The door opened and a red head entered, he looked happy. Kai stopped writing and sat up, "What do you want, Valkov?" He asked, coldly.

"Nothing." Tala replied, pulling a chair and sitting on it, "Kai, how about a new member?"

Kai raised a brow, "A new member?" he repeated, "Why who is it?"

"Anna."

"Anna?"

Tala nodded, "You know, Johnny's sister." He replied, rolling his eyes, "The doll.." Kai didn't reply instead he went back to his work. _Why did Tala want Johnny's sister to join?_

"Kai, please." Tala said, "Just do me one favor."

Kai dropped his pen and glanced at Tala, "You know we can't do that." He replied, "We can't afford her to know."

"Why's that?" Tala asked, "Because she's….."

"Exactly." Kai replied, turning back to his paper, "Plus she's too--clumsy, and noisy, and she's a writer too. Knowing about us is a big scoop for her."

Tala chuckled nervously, "I don't think she'll do that." He said, "Plus, we can watch over her more closely. Think about it." Kai 'hn' in reply. Tala stood up, "Think about it, Kai." He said as he opened the door, "When she's near it'll be easier."

* * *

"Good pilgrim.. You do wrong your hand too much.. Which mannerly devotion shows this.." I practiced, sorry, rehearsed, "For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch…"

_Knock! Knock!_

"And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.." I said before turning to the door, "Yes?" I was greeted by a phone, carried by Archie, "Who is it that disturbs my time?" I asked, grinning, Archie raised a brow.

"It's thy brother, Madam." He replied, smiling at me. I grabbed the phone, "Oh thank you, good man.." I said, smiling at him before I closed the door.

"Yes, Johnny?" I said on the receiver, "what? Oh—yeah, my head's fine. I guess, Tala told you huh?... uhhuh… what is it that you are calling?"

I slumped down at my window sill and glanced at the empty street, "Join..? Oh right, yeah, can I?" I replied, blowing my cold breathe on the glass creating a small fog, "Nothing. I'm just curious.. Please.. don't you love me?.. You don't?.. fine. I'll just kill myself next time.. Why do you want me to shut up?! I have a mouth!" I drew a small heart on the fog, I smiled, Johnny finally gave in, "Really?! Thanks… What? 3 tasks?... What tasks? … Okay fine.. Bye!"

I threw the phone at my bed and started prac—rehearsing again.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.." I said jumping down and walking downstairs, skipping. I grabbed my coat and walked around outside. "Saints do not move.."

I stopped, and sat down on the grass, it was getting cold, ".. through grant for prayers' sake.." I read, but stopped when I heard footsteps behind me. Running. I stood up and listened. More than two pairs of feet.

I slowly backed up, when I bumped on someone. The lights died, all I can see was his.. or her, red eyes staring at me. He.. or she.. gave a little growl, and opened it's mouth, fangs dripping with--blood.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!" I screamed, running out towards the street. They were after me, I kept on running and running. I heard a loud growl behind me, it pulled my hair, I screamed again.

_Bang! Bang!_

The grip on my hair loosened and it fell on the road with a loud thud, I glanced at my savior. Kai. His crimson eyes became even redder, he was holding a gun in his hands, my heart pounded even more. I saw the others ran away, laughing like they lost their minds. I glanced back at my attacker--it wasn't there!!

Kai pulled me behind him, "What are you doing outside?!" he yelled, "Come, I'll take you home." He continued pulling me, and scolding me at the same time, "Next time don't go out and make my work hard--" he paused, "Just don't go out at night."

Uncle and Archie were by the gates holding their own guns, Uncle smiled when he saw me. He nodded at Kai, "Hey my boy." He greeted, "How have you been?"

Kai bowed a little, "I'm fine." He replied, "She's fine."

"Did you see it?" Uncle asked, he motioned at Archie to take me up. I saw Kai nodded, as Uncle sighed.

They're keeping something from me. I just know it.

And I'm going to find out about it.

Tomorrow, when I finish the 3 tasks Johnny's talking about.. I'll find out about it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review. X3. please. What's a 15 second waste in your time? It's not too much right? X3**

**What story should I update next?**


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**PARTING NOTE**

**I have already **rewritten** this story. You can find it in my profile. The revised edition of the Camera Club. Please try to read that one.**

**I really placed extra effort into it. : D**

**Thanks for everything. Mua.**


End file.
